Jake and Cassie - Nick and Melissa Together
by Stupendously Good
Summary: This series is about the lives of the Armstrong brothers, Jake and Nick and their respective girlfriends Cassie and Melissa. My take on if Nick was still alive. Will the brothers get a chance to rebuilt their relationship? Will they learn from their past mistakes? Can the girls finally break the melancholy that had plagued the Armstrong brothers? Some T & M rated chapters. Enjoy!
1. Armstrong Brothers

**The Armstrong brothers**

 **Setting: In an alternate reality where Nick is still alive and the show plays out exactly like it did. Nick and Melissa are in an exclusive relationship. While his older brother Jake is still pinning for Cassie the girl next door.**

 **L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series.**

 **This chapter is rated T for content**

As Jake and Nick are sitting at the dining table finishing up desert there is an awkward prolonged silence between the Armstrong brothers. Jake is watching Nick playing with his chocolate chip ice cream much like he did with his dinner earlier, then he asks in calm tone

J: Nick is something bothering you?

N: (frustrated) Yeah actually there is

J: Okay...(pause) well what is it?

N: Ever since you've gotten back you have kind of taken over everything

J: What do you mean?

N: Well let's start with my room

J: (annoyed) Excuse me! Whose room? Do you mean my room the one I've slept in since I was born?

N: Whatever! You are just an asshole, forget it

J: Just get it out of your system already Nick, what is it that you are trying to say?

N: I need a bigger room, mine is too small

J: Don't even think about mine

N: Don't worry I wasn't thinking of yours I know you'll never give that up. Besides I know how much you love stealing glances from your precious Cassie when she's in her room

J: Shut up! You know nothing

N: (smirks) Well I know that you would be easier to live with if you were getting some from her

J: Fuck off! What do you want from me?

N: (deep breathe) I want to move into mom and dad's room

J: No way!

N: You are not the boss of me

J: That's their room, you can use it but you can't move in it

N: I don't have space with Melissa staying over

J: Ah! So that's what this is really about you want to impress Melissa with your BIG room? (Smirks) Compensating for something Nick?

N: Fuck off! Atleast I don't fuck Faye when I am really thinking about Cassie

J: Not that it's any of your business but that is not happening either

N: No wonder you are so unbearable now

J: (stern) You can not have mom and dad's room I'm sorry. Maybe you can covert the guest room downstairs it is pretty big and even has its own bathroom. That way I don't have to listen to you both moan as you shag her for five minutes

N: First of all it's not only five minutes, I last much much longer than that

J: Eew gross! I don't want to know

N: Well just stop trying to be dad Jake, you are not him

J: I am not trying to be dad

N: (stubborn tone) Then let me move in to their room

J: Nick look at me (stern look) NEVER

N: (angry as he walks away from the dining table) Aarggh! There is no point talking to you, just go whack of thinking about Cassie …you freak

Jake is annoyed with Nick who walks away huffing heading straight for his room. Jake knows he has won this round by getting Nick to walk away then just to rub it in he says

J: (sarcastic) Nice chat! Love you too little bro

N: (shouts from upstairs) Fuck off!

Later that evening Melissa stops by their house as Jake is loading the dish washer. She tries to rush up to Nick's room but Jake spots her

J: Hey Melissa

M: (blushes) Hi Jake

J: How are you?

M: Good, I'm just going to see Nick

J: Yeah Ofcourse! Have a good evening

M: Thanks

As Melissa walks up the stairs she turns around to see Jake is now sitting by himself reading a book. He looks so sad, lonely even in that position, she feels like she should say something

M: Jake she has feeling for you too

J: Huh? What?

M: Jake just hang in there she will come to you

Jake smiles knowing him playing dumb isn't going to work with Melissa. He appreciates her saying that even if he is not sure Cassie will ever give him another chance.

Melissa enters Nick's room only to find him sulking watching a TV show.

M: Hey baby what's up?

N: (grumpy) Nothing

M: What's wrong?

N: Jake is an ass

M: He is just hurting Nick because of you know...Cassie

N: Well it's his own damn fault. He had her and he blew it

M: Maybe but he's the only family you have left Nick, try to be a little more patient with him

N: It's not easy he is such a pain in my ass

M: (mischievously) Well I know how to make your ass feel better

N: (cheeky smile) Is that right?

M: (seductively) Ah ha!

Melissa walks seductively towards him unbuttoning her shirt one button at a time licking her lips as she starts to unbutton her jeans showing him exactly what he wants to see. His girl only in her lingerie waiting for him to make love to her. Nick walks over to her as he starts to unbutton his own shirt unbuckling and unzipping himself so he's left with only his boxers on.

N: Melissa you are too good for me

M: Yeah that's true but I still love you so stop trying to push me away. Even your emotionally damaged older brother Jake has fallen in love. Stop selling yourself short Nick

N: I don't want to hurt you Melissa. Everything I touch gets ruined

M: Well you've been touching me for the last year and I am not ruined

N: (hands around her waist) You make me want to be a better man

M: (cheeky) You make me want to be a slutty girl

N: (cocky smile) God I love you too Melissa

With that he moves towards her crashing his mouth desperately on hers. She moans lightly feeling his hard on as they proceed to rip each others remaining clothes off in record to start another intense session of love making. Meanwhile Jake walks up to his room with the book he was reading downstairs. He figures he would call it a night after catching up on some reading for work however the intimate noises coming from Nick's room disallow him to have a quiet evening, then he turns up the stereo loud trying to drown out their sounds.

Jake knows he can very easily get laid by some girl but doesn't want that anymore. Those empty sexual encounters can no longer mask the fact that he is in love with a five foot blonde that happens to live next door to him and goes by the name of Cassie Blake.

Jake can't stand to hear the moans coming from his brother's room so he walks over to open his window only to see Cassie stepping out of her shower in a robe with a towel around her neck, which he can only assume is there to dry her soaking wet hair. He looks over at her admiring her beauty, he just can't peer his eyes away from her. It is obvious to anyone who has ever been around them that their chemistry is undeniable ever since Jake first came into town. Cassie has been drawn to him despite the multiple warnings from members of the circle. Jake has been the one person who has always been there for her no matter what, he has risked his life to save hers several times and it was apparent to everyone he was in love with her. Although he knows she would have opened her heart to him at one point, he is not sure she will give him another chance.

Although multiple people have told her "it is written in the stars" for her and Adam to end up together, she has always been magnetically attracted to Jake. The immediate connection she felt for him goes much deeper than the obvious electrifying attraction they share. Cassie who has also been thinking about Jake Armstrong wants to show him that his feelings were never one sided.

 **Thank you for reading my story, feedback as always is sincerely appreciated.**


	2. Windows

**Windows**

 **L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series.**

 **This chapter is rated T but has some M rated content and will be highlighted for safety**

Cassie steps out off her shower looking gorgeous in her robe with a towel draped around her neck as she looks for some clothes to wear. Unbeknownst to her Jake is admiring her from his window. He feels as though watching her without her knowing is creepy so he turns around to look at his desk for a second but he can't fight the desire inside to watch the girl he has fallen for, the one he would do anything for through his window. Cassie feels his gaze and turns towards her window she locks eyes with Jake staring right at him.

Again he turns his gaze away from her worried he has somehow invaded her privacy when all he really wants to do is go over to her house profess his love before he disrobes and makes love to her. She watches him intently as he walks to his desk then picks up his phone then starts to type at it, she is fearful she has lost his interest but then in less than a second Cassie gets a text message from him

J: I'm sorry I wasn't being a creep I promise

C: (smirks as she is typing) Maybe I don't mind

Jake turns around to face her window watching her as he makes his way over closer to his window. What he sees surprises him, he sees Cassie wearing a smirk on her face as she starts to tug at the knot holding her robe on her freshly showered naked body. He gulps hard looking at her as he starts to get hard at the thought of seeing her naked. Then his fantasies are almost realized when she turns around walks to her mirror disrobing herself.

Jake can't help but ogle at her perfect ass now fully exposed to him. She moves her face to the side smiling as she turns off the bright lights in her room using magic then at moment later she magically lights up the candles in her room. Jake is unsure what to do, his heart tells him to race over there to profess his love and claim her while his head tells him not to presume anything. He wears a look of confusion when he gets a text from her

C: Are you ready?

Jake is unsure if she's teasing him or she really wants him to come over then he responds

J: Are you sure?

C: (cheeky smile as she texts) I'll let you know when I see you

Jake bolts over from his house grabbing his keys and condoms knowing that he has not misunderstood the situation. He rushes over to her house, opens the front door locking it behind him as he leaps upstairs to her bedroom. He knocks lights as he tries to catch his breath, then he opens the door slowly. She is sitting up against the headboard on her bed under the covers as he enters the room. She is wearing a bright blush which is slightly hidden by the candle light but Jake still sees it, then he locks her room door behind him. The minute their eyes connect all the candles in the room get brighter which pleasantly surprised the both of them. He goes over to her bed then he just looks at her mesmerizing face which is filled with desperate need for him as her parted pouty lips are inviting him to kiss her

J: Cassie you are gorgeous

C: (opening part of the comforter inviting him into her bed) Come closer to me Jake

Jake is slightly nervous because he can't believe she is finally saying the words he has been fantasying about hearing her say to him. He takes of his light hoodie exposing his perfectly sculpted bare chest to her. He is a sight for sore eyes so ripped, so gorgeous she doesn't realize she is biting her lower lip making her look even sexier to Jake. Just as Jake is about to get into bed with her with an arched eyebrow she points at his pants indicating they need to be off too. He chuckles lightly shaking his head in agreement then takes off his shoes and socks before he takes off his pants leaving him only in his boxers. She sucks in her breath watching him undress then she licks her lips seductively as she sees him only in his boxers. He is so handsome his entire body is sculpted like a Greek god, she is completely entranced by him.

 **M rated content**

He hovers on top of her then before he can dip down Cassie lifts herself up so she is on her elbows then she has one hand around his neck pulling him closer to her. She crashes her lips into his kissing him with fervor he has never felt before, he moves to grab her waist which is completely bare, his desire spikes further as his erection gets even harder. He lays Cassie back down on the bed kissing her feverishly but there is still a comforter between them, in a desperate attempt to get even closer Jake hastily pushes it out of his way exposing her heavenly completely naked body to him. Her nipples immediately get hard as his gaze focuses on them. He takes in a deep breath as he admires her beauty.

J: Cassie you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen

C: (blushes) I feel the same way about you

Jake kisses her lips again deeply before he moves to kiss her neck and collar bone while gently caressing her breasts. Cassie moans as soon as his hands touch her breasts, he plays with her nipples rubbing them till they are rock hard before he moves his head further down trailing kisses everywhere until he takes a nipple in his mouth. Cassie tilts her head back arching further into him as he continues to lick and suck on her left breast while kneading the right then changes breasts as he continues to lick and suck the right breasts now kneading the left. Cassie can feel the intense heat gushing through her only to settle at her entrance in the form of a warm liquid.

C: Jake I need you

J: (still suckling her) I want to savor you Cassie

He moves further down to trail kisses on her stomach then with his hands on her knees she feels him spread her legs open for him. Jake can barely breathe when he sees her entrance wet, warm and ready for him, it takes him every ounce of self control not to just enter and pound into her. In a deep tone he asks her

J: Are you ready?

Cassie nods her head as he slowly pushes his middle finger inside her warmth, she moans loudly grabbing his hair. He loves watching her pleasure ridden face so moves further up her body kissing her breasts as his finger toys with her. Then he asks her

J: Another?

C: (panting) Yes

Jake inserts his index finger as well into her, her walls immediately tighten around him and he can't hold back the groan that escapes his lips as he thinks about how her walls will feel around his cock. Cassie continues to play with his hair roughly as he laps his tongue around her nipples while pumping his fingers inside her. He is learning her pace, what she likes and what makes her wild as he continues to pump in and out of her. Breathlessly she tells him

C: Jake enough I need you now

J: (nods) Are you sure Cassie? Because I'm not sure I can stop after this

C: (pulling him to her face) Jake I'm sure. I've wanted you for a long time (pouty lips) now please

She moves her hands over his boxers to rub his hard member as she tries to pull his boxers off him. He loves feeling her hands rubbing him but knows he needs to gets off the bed to take off his boxers completely. Once he has Jake stands tall chest puffed out in his naked glory as he sees Cassie bite her lip nervously looking at his size. He reaches for his jeans on the floor then rips off a condom to roll on himself. Her desire is spiked even higher but she looks right at him like a nervous virgin then speaks

C: Jake it is enormous...eeerr

J: (chuckles with male pride) Yes it is

C: (props her arms up with a somber look) Jake I have only had sex twice

Jake is unsure how to react to her statement, on one hand he is glad she hasn't slept around like he has but on the other he wonders if her previous two experiences were any good. He always planned to be gentle with her but now he knows he has to. He does not want to think of any other man intimate with his girl so he just takes a deep breath trying to shake the thoughts out of his head while she continues to speak

C: There was the time I lost my virginity to my boyfriend the day before my mom had made plans to move us to another town. Then there was the one time with Adam, you know about...( Jake interrupts)

J: Yes Cassie I know, please don't remind me

C: I'm sorry I'm just a bit...eer

J: Don't worry I won't hurt you, I promise. Do you trust me?

C: Yes completely

J: Cas just trust me to lead okay?

Jake takes his steel hard cock in his hand and aligns it to Cassie's entrance. Then he looks her in the eyes intensely watching her pouty lips breathe hard, he knows she wants him desperately. He kisses her lips then slowly eases his tip inside her, she moans at the sensation then he proceeds to slowly push his enormous shaft in her one inch at a time stretching her walls as she grips his shoulders for support. He feels her fingers press deep into his flesh as he notices her face wearing a slight grimace of pain.

J: (groans) God Cas you are so tight, you feel so good

C: (labored breaths) I feel you… you are so deep... Jake you are so big

J: (smiles once he is completely in, his ego soaring knowing he is the only one who has been this deep in her) Are you okay Cas?

C: I'm fine just give me a minute

He nods trailing kisses down her neck and shoulders eliciting another moan from her. He gives her some time to adjust to his size then she runs her fingers through his hair as she says in a seductive voice

C: Jake I'm ready

He nods moving slowly back and forth inside her she feels like heaven her tight walls stretching to accommodate him feels like she is made just for him. He wants her so bad it's only his sheer love for her that prevents him from pounding into her. She arches her back as she gets use to his rhythm then she moves her head to look right at him

C: That feels so good but I want to feel you Jake. Take off the condom

J: (shocked) What?

C: It's okay, I'm on the pill I have been for a while. I want to feel all of you, I don't want anything between us

He does as he is told, pulls out of her then tosses away the condom, she winces at the loss of him inside her then she braces herself as he enters her again, still slowly still stretching her but this time he gets in all the way faster. He sighs once he's all the way in, she feel heavenly as he gives her another minute to adjust to his size

J: Cas I love feeling you around me

C: Don't hold back Jake I need you

With that Jake starts moving in her as she moans his name out again and again. She wraps her legs around his hips urging him to keep the friction going. He picks up his pace slightly then takes her change in pitch as a cue to move faster inside her. He continues to thrust inside her as he watches her sheer pleasure glazed face. He holds her head up to face him then asks in a raspy tone

J: You like that Cas? Huh?

C: (breathless) Yeah I love it. I want more of you Jake

Jake smirks and changes his angle slightly every few thrusts to hit all the sweet spots inside her. Every time she screams his name in pleasure it only encourages him to continue what he's doing. Then she holds on to his shoulders tightly as she informs him

C: Jake...I'm close

He continues to piston in and out of her then as he feels her soft naked body rubbing against his rock hard one he gets even more aroused. Anticipating he won't be able to hold on much longer, he slows down his pace for a few thrusts so she can feel his turgid length which drives her insane with pleasure then he resumes plummeting her depths repeatedly, she can't take it anymore she screams out his name as her walls tighten cumming around him hard.

J: God you are so gorgeous Cas, I love when you do that. Cum again for me?

C: (breathless) I want you to cum with me

Jake nods then picks up his pace again ramming into her in hard strokes which elicit sharp guttural cries mixed with his name. All the lit candles in the room ignite with their powerful love making. Jake can't control his primal urge to take her, explode in her, claim her as his own so after a few deep hard pumps he groans her name as he explodes shooting his hot cum inside her. She orgasms for a second time feeling his cum deep inside, her walls grip him tightly milking every last drop of him. He collapses on top of her exhausted as he tries to catch his breath.

 **M rated content over now back to T**

C: (still panting) Jake you are incredible

J: (breathlessly in bliss) Cassie are you okay?

C: I am better than okay, I've never experienced anything like that in my life

J: Me neither

Jake pulls out of her slowly as she winces at the loss of him buried deep inside her. He rolls to her side as she immediately snuggles her body onto his chest.

C: Wow! That means something coming from you Casanova?

J: (chuckles) No Cas it is only this spectacular because it's you, me, us together like this. Did you see the candles ignite?

C: (laughs lightly) Yeah from the corner of my eye, was that really us?

J: Yes it was, I knew I wanted you from the moment I saw you but this was...really...

C: Sublime? (blushes) I know what you mean. Wait you wanted me from the moment you saw me?

J: Yeah! Duh?

C: Then why did you take so long to make a move?

J: I didn't want to admit I had fallen for you. I didn't want to ever hurt you

C: You hurt me because you didn't show me you wanted me

Jake rolls them so he is once again on top of her, then looking intently in her eyes he speaks uninhibitedly

J: Cassie I've always wanted you. I don't want to play any games. I want to be with you, everyday, (looking down at their naked bodies) in every way. I'm crazy about you...I ...I have totally fallen for you

Cassie is beaming from side to side hearing his words, her heart is brimming with happiness because she had fantasized about him confessing his feeling to her for months, now that he finally has she feels elated as she kisses his lips reassuring him her wants this too. In a low tone she speaks

C: Jake I am crazy about you too, I think I had already fallen for you now it's just completely fallen.

Jake smiles knowing he has finally gotten his second chance with Cassie and this time he will not let anything mess it up. Then as she looks shyly away from his gaze she sheepishly says

C: That's the first orgasm or rather orgasms I have had with someone

J: (smirks) Hmmm... I have so many questions about that but first (she interrupts)

C: (pouting) I know you're probably not going to have any firsts with me...with all your experiences

J: (senses her insecurity) Not true, that was the first time I have….eer…without a condom

C: Really?

J: Yes! So there Ms. Blake you are my first too

C: Well me too obviously, first time without a eer..

Cassie stops herself because does not want to wound him with images of her with anyone else. Fortunately Jake is in post coital bliss gazing at her in rapture as he speaks

J: Well you are also the first girl I have made love to

C: (confused) Huh? How is that possible?

He just smiles moving back to her side on the bed, then she finally understands Jake's sentence it is his first time making love because she is the only one he has ever loved. They both simper at the other knowing they have silently confessed their love for each other. Then she snuggles into his chest holding him tighter enveloping her body against his, as he strokes her back lovingly. Finally they are where they have longed to be, where they truly belong, in each others arms.

Across the street in the Armstrong house Nick tries knocking on Jake's door to apologize for their earlier quarrel but he doesn't answer, then he slowly opens the door to Jake's room

N: Hey Jake I didn't mean to disturb you if you are sleeping. I just wanted to apologize for fighting with you earlier. I know we only have each other now.

When Nick doesn't get any answer nor hears any sound he opens the door wider

N: Hello Jake?

Nick walks into his room to find his bed empty, he checks the bathroom which is also empty, then he looks at the window he sees a dim light in Cassie's room. Nick spots some movement in her room then through the mirror facing the window he sees Jake shirtless in Cassie's bed with her snuggled up to him with only a comforter covering what he rightfully assumes are their naked bodies. Nick smiles because he is happy his older brother Jake has finally gotten the girl he loves then wearing a smirk he says

N: That lucky bastard!

 **Please leave reviews they are rocket fuel for this writer** **:)**


	3. Fresh Start

**Fresh Start**

 **L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series.**

 **This chapter is rated M but has some T rated content**

The next morning Jake is woken up first by his morning wood. As he turns he sees a gorgeous Cassie sleeping naked next to him wrapped up in only a bed sheet. The way her body is pressed against the bed so perfectly reminds him of a model posing for a renowned artist. He is tempted to stroke her bare back trailing kisses against her soft skin while he caresses her beautiful breasts. But she looks so serene in her slumber he doesn't want to disturb her at the moment.

Instead he puts on his boxers then makes his way to loo to freshen up and is pleasantly surprised by the light blue toothbrush waiting to be unwrapped. He smiles thinking how sweet Cassie is, realizing she has thought of everything. As he looks at himself in the mirror he sees a person he doesn't recognize. His reflection portrays a man happy, in love hopelessly beaming from side to side. He chuckles to himself then tells himself in a somewhat serious tone

J: Get it together Jake you're not some love sick teenager

He takes a deep breath still wearing his blissful smile as he makes his way out of her bathroom then back into her room only to find an empty bed. In his confusion he starts walking out of her room to find her coming back towards him from Jane's old room wearing only his t-shirt that fits her like a loose nightgown. He stops in his tracks leaning against the wall soaking in her beauty she is positively radiant, blushing lightly as she wears a side smile.

J: (awe struck) Morning beautiful

C: (blushes) Morning

J: I didn't want to wake you up

Cassie smiles sheepishly because she knows had he woken her up she would not have been able to slip into the other bathroom to freshen up and fix her bed hair. She still wants Jake to think of her as flawless. He moves to close the distance between them before he dips his head down to kiss her.

J: Thanks for the toothbrush

C: (cheeky) You're welcome

J: Do you have a set of clothes for me too? Since you think of everything

C: Hmmm...not quite Mr. Armstrong

J: Good I plan not to put mine on for a while

C: (flirty look) Oh really

J: Yep, infact you shouldn't wear my clothes either

 **M rated content**

Jake moves Cassie's hands up pushing her against the wall to lift his t-shirt off her but stops once he sees her exposed breasts drinking in the sight which gets him hard again. He holds both her hands up pinning her to the wall with one hand while he folds the other gently moving his knuckles over her pebbled nipples eliciting a light moan from her.

J: You are so gorgeous Cassie

C: So are you Mr. Armstrong

Jake pushes his hips against her so she can feel his arousal through his boxers which elicits a light moan from Cassie. Her arms instinctively struggle to break free desperately wanting to wrap around his neck pulling him into a passionate kiss but he doesn't let her. He just watches her pinned against the wall, chest heaving slightly, lips parted, her eyes dark full of lust looking up which is so erotic to him. He lets her pinned arms go letting his crumpled up t-shirt which is resting by her collar bone fall loosely covering her breasts again. She weaves her fingers through his hair toying with him while he grabs her bottom lifting her up to take her back to her bedroom. In between kisses he tells her

J: Cassie I want you so much

C: I want you too Jake

J: I am crazy about you

Cassie smiles as he moves her onto the bed then follows behind her, he continues to kiss her passionately allowing his hands to roam freely while Cassie moans into his mouth moving her hands to slip inside his boxers gently stroking him. She feels her core getting moist feeling his desire for her then she starts to push his boxers down his legs.

Once his manhood is revealed she sucks in a breath part of her still in disbelief that she was able to take all of him inside her. He observes her reaction continuing to kiss her neck then slowly makes his way up to her ear lobes gently licking them as he whispers

J: I will enter you really slowly

Cassie nods her head then he tugs at his t-shirt which is currently on her pulling it over her head revealing her baby pink boyshort panties adored with shocking pink lace. Jake smiles in appreciation then looks her in the eyes asking for permission to get her completely naked. She nods again her chest heaving from gazing at this sexy Greek god of a man who has fallen for her. As he pulls her panties off he brushes his fingers along her slit once, twice, thrice observing her readiness for him.

J: (raspy voice) I love that you are so wet for me

C: Jake... please

Jake removes her panties completely tossing them to the edge of the bed, then dips his head down to make circles with his tongue around her nipples causing Cassie to moan in pleasure again. Loving her reaction to everything he does Jake playfully asks

J: Please what?

C: (giddy headed) Please Jake I need you

J: (still teasing) Where do you need me? (whispers) Show me

Cassie cautiously opens her legs slightly wider so Jake can admire her most private area. Then placing his hands on her knees he pushes her legs further apart so her soaking entrance is now revealed to him. He sighs in pleasure watching her as he moves his lips back on her breasts lavishing each nipple with tremendous amount of pleasure causing Cassie to squirm under him.

C: (pleads) Jake I need you

J: (looks into her eyes reassuringly) I need you too Cas but I want to make this feel sublime for you

Cassie's eyes widen unsure of what he has planned for her, then with a smirk Jake trails kisses under her breasts continuing down to her stomach then still further down to her hips just above her heated core that he has teased mercilessly by grazing his fingers over.

J: (seductive deep voice) Stay still Cassie

Cassie gets nervous suspecting what his plans are for her, in a meek voice she asks

C: What are you doing?

J: (replies looking up and into her eyes) Loving you

Jake senses her nervousness as her legs tighten then he lifts his head up to look her in her eye as he tells her

J: Cassie you never have to feel shy or self conscious with me. You will have many firsts with me, I just want to pleasure you. Trust me, you do trust me right?

C: Yes... with everything

Jake moves slowly down to her entrance holding her hips with one hand while the other pushes her nether lips apart causing Cassie to moan out in anticipation. Once he smells her arousal he revels in it, the girl he loves has finally opened herself to him and he wants to show her heaven. He slowly slips his tongue delicately inside her folds causing her hands to instinctively reach for his head running her fingers through his hair.

C: (heavy breathing) Jake that feels so good

He smiles knowing he is on his way to get her exactly where he wants her. After a few warm up teasing licks he pulls back gaining a confused sigh from Cassie. Then without any warning he thrusts his tongue inside her causing her to arch her body up as her head rolls further back. She screams out his name with his entrance. Then he starts to pick up the pace thrusting his tongue in her in a rhythm that has her bucking her hips while pinning for all of him.

C: (panting) Jake please...please take me

Jake pulls his face away from her entrance moving up her body so that he can press his closely into hers.

J: Are you ready?

C: Jake I am ready...I need you now

J: (smirks) Tell me what you want

C: I want you to put this (she strokes his humongous shaft making it even harder) inside me

Jake nods he has displayed enough self control, he has resisted sticking his cock in her so he could pleasure her before finding his own release. If she was well versed with sex he would have taken her against the wall hard the minute he saw her in his t-shirt looking seductive. But his erection is now almost painful and with Cassie begging him for release he is only too happy to oblige.

He kisses her lips slipping his tongue inside her while one hand grabs his shaft aligning it to her dripping core. Then looking into her eyes he keeps his promise slowly pushing the tip inside causing Cassie's eyes to flutter, then with precision only his countless experiences could have given him he slowly stretches her walls as he tunnels his way back inside his girl.

J: Fuck baby! You are so tight Cas, I love it

C: You fill me so completely

J: Are you are mine Cas?

C: (heavy breathing) Yes

J: (hand over her crotch) Is this mine?

C: (panting) Yours

J: (moves to hold both breasts in one hand) Are these mine?

C: (panting hard as Jake is still pushing inside her) Yes Jake yours

J: (cups her face staring at her intensely then states) You are mine

C: (smiles) Only yours

Jake pushes into her filling her channel completely with his massive cock. Jake groans in the pleasure of claiming her as his, his eyes drift to where they are joined and he sighs gratefully into her ear. She feels like heaven griping him tightly, fingers digging into his shoulders but as he looks he sees Cassie's face wearing a grimace of pain which concerns him.

J: Are you okay?

Cassie nods wordlessly moving her hips up as he groans yet again at the feel of her around him cradling his cock. He lets her get use to his size he can tell it is overwhelming her with her eyes still tightly shut

J: (raspy voice) Open your eyes Cassie. I want you to look at me while you feel all of me inside you. You are mine

Cassie's eyelashes flutter as she finally opens her eyes to see Jake, the boy who instantly intrigued her while her heart raced to disguise the deluge of emotions he stirred inside her.

C: (stroking his hair) Jake I want you

Jake smiles kissing her lips as he moves setting a slow pace for her to get use to. His thrusts are shallow but his tempo has Cassie digging her fingers into his back.

J: Is this good for you?

C: This is fantastic...(sucks in a breath) keep moving Jake

Jake starts picking up his pace with every thrust now that he knows she is enjoying herself as much as he is, knowing he won't last long he focuses on giving her the release she craves before he finds his own.

J: Cassie I need to move faster, are you okay?

C: Yes I am fine…do it Jake

Jake grabs her hips then pulls out almost all the way before pushing back inside her faster, Cassie screams his name at the pleasure he is giving her encouraging him to continue. Every few thrusts he changes the angle of his hips so he can find her sweet spots. She grabs on to his shoulder hurting him with her fingers every time he finds the right spot which he then mercilessly ploughs into.

He can feel his own orgasm starting to form but desperately wants Cassie to have one too. Then he pulls her legs so her feet are on either side of his neck. He watches Cassie's face shocked with his bold move then with a side smile continues to drive his massive cock into her giving them both a deeper penetration. The angle has Cassie screaming his name at the top of her lungs which has him beaming from side to side then finally she feels the sensation taking over her body as her orgasm hits. Screaming Jake name she clutches onto him tightly as her walls squeeze him throwing him over the edge.

C: (screams) Jaake...Jaaaaa...kkkkeeee

Unable to maintain his composure at his impending release he grunts pumping his hot cum inside her squeezing her ass as he continues to release himself inside her.

 **M rated content over  
**

After Cassie has sucked him dry with her walls Jake collapses on top of her completely satiated unable to move while her still recovering legs flop to either side of him. Nuzzling his head into the crock of her neck kissing her he whispers

J: (panting) Cassie you are unbelievable

C: You're telling me? My legs feel like jelly

Thirty seconds later as Jake's resting form becomes more apparent to her

C: (sheepishly) Jake you are crushing me

J: (pulls his spent cock out of her) Sorry babe I was just basking in...well in (coyly) you

Jake rolls over to her side then with one hand on his ear he is resting on his elbow watching her doting on her. Pulling the blankets on her still naked body she watches his face which is captivated by her.

C: (blushes) What? (Giggling lightly) You are staring at me

J: Ofcourse I am. You are so gorgeous Cassie and you are all mine

C: (cheeky) About that, does this mean we are together like a couple

J: (brushes a lock of hair off her face) Cassie I told you last night I don't want to play any games. I want you, I want to be with you in every way so whatever you want to call it, dating, being a couple, boyfriend whatever I am yours

Cassie feels a tingle all through her body at Jake's words. She knows he deeply cares for her because the Jake Armstrong everyone else knows is the cold, unattached, selfish loner not the warm, sexy, caring, loving, self sacrificing lover who is in bed with her. Jake wears his heart of his sleeve with her which she knows is a first for him. She kisses his nose lightly before telling him

C: Boyfriend it is then

Jake smiles smugly in Cassie's bed pulling her onto his chest. Cassie snuggles into him, she has never felt as safe as she does when she is with Jake. She sighs completely satisfied, her core still sore from his massiveness. But she doesn't care right now she is blissful enjoying their limbs entwined with each other.

Meanwhile Nick and Melissa nuzzle into each other in a quiet Armstrong house. Nick is still sleeping but Melissa has managed to open her eyes only to be bolted back to reality

M: Crap! Nick I need to get back home before my dad wakes up

N: (sleepy) I'll drive you

M: No I have my car outside I need to go now. (panic) I am just so scared what he finds my bed empty?

N: Just relax if he asks you where you were tell him you were with your boyfriend

M: (heart beams with happiness) Are you serious? Nick next he will want to meet you or something

N: (smirks) I am okay with that

M: I am not kidding around Nick. Everyone knows you hate dealing with parents

N: (cups her face in his hands) Melissa look at me. I will talk to whoever I need to, I will do whatever it takes to assure them you are safe with me. I will make sure you don't get into any trouble at home

Melissa's heart is beaming with happiness she is in disbelief at Nick's sweet gesture, he is ready to meet her dad. Previously he avoided parents like the plague, she figured because he lost his so early on he doesn't know how to deal with the loving interference parents bestow unto their young ones. Even after Nick started officially dating Melissa he avoided any kind of parental interaction, she on the other hand stayed away from the subject because she didn't want Nick to feel pressured into doing anything. She smiles knowing that Nick really loves her while he catches her ogling him in a hopeless mesmeric gaze.

N: (smirking) So do you want to get home before dad catches you or what?

M: (snaps out) Oh god yes! See you later. I love you Nick

Nick pulls her in for a quick peck on her lip before he lets her leave the Armstrong house. He smiles knowing he has his girl's heart. He makes his way to the loo then his mind quickly drifts to how empty the house is, he looks again towards Jake's door with a smile he whispers

N: You really are a lucky bastard Jake

 **Thank you for reading. I love to hear from you. Please let me know what you like, want to read more about. My readers are powerful.**


	4. Brother's Grim

**Brother's Grim**

 **L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series.**

 **This chapter is rated T for content**

After stewing in their love making for hours Jake finally wakes up and decides it is probably best he makes his way back home. Cassie is still fast asleep exhausted from their previous activity, he looks at her endearingly before leaving a note by her bedside, which reads

J: Didn't want to wake you sleeping beauty. I will see you later tonight gorgeous - Your Jake

A love struck Jake enters his house to find Nick sitting on the couch wearing a smirk as he flips through a 'Top Gear' magazine. Nick does not have any homework nor does he have any place to be this weekend, so he has been killing time waiting for his brother's arrival to tease Jake relentlessly

N: (sarcastic) So big bro where were you? All night and most of today?

J: (sighs) None of your business

N: (smirks) I didn't know you were gone until I tried to apologize to you last night only to find you across the street in bed with Ms. Blake

Jake is stunned his plan was to keep his relationship with Cassie quiet atleast for the time being until both of them felt comfortable sharing it with other people. Now that Nick knew they were together a clandestine relationship was no longer going to be a viable option

J: (perturbed) What? You saw us?

N: Calm down Jake

J: How? (possessive tone) What exactly did you see?

N: (sensing Jake's nervousness) Just relax all I saw when I came in your room was a glimpse of you guys snuggling in Cassie's bed when I came to apologize to you for getting into an argument earlier

J: You came to apologize? That's really mature of you Nick

N: (arched eyebrow) Are you being condescending?

J: (earnest face) Absolutely not! I am pleasantly surprised that you took the first step it is very mature of you to want to be the bigger man

N: Thanks! I don't think wanting to move into mom and dad's room for space is a great move, not if it upsets you so much. It is not like they will ever use it again but I can see why it struck a nerve

J: Nick thank you for saying that. I do not want to seem bossy or controlling or even unreasonable but keeping their room intact makes me feel like they are still there, somehow watching over us. I use to go in there when I wanted to be alone or just run away from everything. It was kind of an escape from everyone it is the one place I can just gather my thoughts and be alone

N: I didn't know you did that

J: I too am sorry if I reacted so harshly, it's just that it makes me somehow feel closer to our parents. I know you were too small to remember Nick but we had many wonderful memories in that room

N: I do not have any memories of our parents with us in their room. But I was probably created there

J: Gosh Nick did you really have to put that thought in my head?

N: (chuckles) Sorry dude, I don't know what else to say. So Cassie huh?

J: Oh no! I am not talking to you about her

N: What? It is not like I'm asking you how she was or anything

J: Nick stop…seriously! I am not talking about my girlfriend with you

N: (taunting) Girlfriend huh? I thought you hated that word

J: I hated a lot of things I do not anymore

N: (sarcastically) Clearly!

J: Okay now can I go shower? I need to wash up before I go to the school to finish some work for Dr. Nioclab. I feel sweaty, sticky (interrupts)

N: Oh god seriously? Gross! Thanks for that visual now Jake, the last thing I want to think about is my big brother knocking boots with a girl, no matter how hot she is

Jake had made that statement to get away from his conversation with Nick, his intention was not to disclose anything else but now that Nick already created that visual Jake had to disband it.

J: (arched eyebrow) So stop thinking about me and Cassie, think about Melissa. (Sighs) God Melissa! Nick you cannot say anything to her, not yet

N: What? Why? What would I tell her anyway?

J: I don't know just don't say anything she is Faye's best friend. The last thing I want is Faye flipping out on Cassie or me

N: Yeah Faye will not take kindly to you dating anyone besides her

J: (asserts) We were never dating Nick

N: Sorry just fuck buddies, my mistake. You know she is still in love with you right?

J: I do not know, honestly I do not want to know

N: Melissa thinks Faye is obsessed with you, that the last time you left Faye was a complete basket case

J: Just please don't say anything. Please let Cassie get comfortable being with me, let us figure this relationship out before Faye gets in her face

N: (making a zipping movement) My lips are sealed. Now are you going to be less hostile?

J: What? I'm never hostile with you Nick. I don't want to fight with you...ever. We have enough working against us we don't need to be at each other throats

N: Agreed! So for my part I should not have asked to move into Mom and Dad's room. So truce?

J: I can help you move in downstairs if you like

N: I am okay for now but I will let you know if I change my mind

Nick takes his hand out to shake Jake's then in a sudden move Jake pulls him into an awkward guy embrace. They both break away nodding half smiling knowing that they are now cool with each other.

Later that day Cassie finally wakes up wearing a dreamy smile after she reads the note Jake left her. She is completely captivated by him she is cannot believe Jake is finally her boyfriend after everything they have had to endure of the past few months. There is an intrinsic feeling of comfort and ease with Jake that she has never felt with anyone else. It assures her he has her best interest in mind while she reciprocates the same feelings towards him.

Cassie's body is tingling all over she cannot stop thinking about Jake as she showers. She pictures his hands, lips as well as other parts of him caressing her, rubbing against her making it difficult for her to breathe as she pictures him all over her.

C: (mutters to herself) Oh boy I have it bad. What are you doing to me Jake Armstrong?

After she gets her hazelnut coffee and a piece of toast she realizes she really doesn't have a lot of food at home. She decides to go grocery shopping to stock up, besides if Jake is going to be spending a lot of time at her place she needs to feed him from time to time. On her trip to the store she picks a bag of classic potato chips and mint chocolate chip ice-cream both of which are some of Jake's favorite things. She is heading over to drop them off at his place because she cannot wait to see him. Her arching body can't wait to be close to his again. She rings the bell blushing hoping Jake will grab her sweeping her off her feet. That thought it rudely interrupted when a shirtless Nick opens the door instead.

N: Well hello Cassie

C: (disappointed) Eer...is Jake here?

N: Nope! Do you want me to give him a message?

C: Eer no...thanks (starts to walk away then turns back around) actually I came to drop off some things I know he likes

N: (gesturing with his hands) Well come on in then

C: (rolling her eyes) Could you put on a shirt Nick?

Cassie makes her way to their kitchen then while putting the bag of chips on the shelf and ice cream in the freezer. Nick sporting a loosely buttoned shirt now sits down on a stool by the kitchen island counter top watching her get nervous around him, he starts up another conversation

N: (flatly) So I know my brother is really into you

C: (surprised at his bold statement) Eeer...okay

N: I am really happy he is happy….. finally. He has had his share of disappointments which only made his brooding routine unbearable

C: He makes me very happy Nick

N: (curiously) Really?

C: (asserts) Yes! I am crazy about him

N: Good! So you are certain you want him?

C: Ofcourse I am certain about Jake

N: So you are no longer going to be confused about that 'written in the stars' with Adam right?

C: (annoyed) Why would you think I would go back to Adam?

N: I don't know. Please do not tell Jake about this, he would seriously kick my ass if he knew I said anything but I don't think he could bear loosing you

C: (looks right at Nicks face) Nick I am not going anywhere, I love Jake

Cassie turns crimson as she realizes she admitted her true feeling for Jake to his brother before telling him herself. She hadn't meant to say that to Nick but it just flowed right out of her.

N: You love him?

C: (embarrassed blushing wildly) Eer...I should go. I have to do some work at home

N: Wait...there is something else I wanted to talk to you about

C: (suspicious tone) Okay

N: I know my brother is not a particularly jealous guy. Infact I don't think he has ever worried about a girl...until you that is. Do you think (clears throat) you could maybe not tell him about me flirting with you when you first arrived here?

C: (smiles wickedly) Flirting? Nick I think that was a little more than flirting. You were a shameless peeping Tom not to mention a persistent one. If I recall correctly it was only when I shattered your window that you backed off...slightly

N: I am sorry about that..I was just being...(interrupts)

C: (arched eyebrow) Just being a douche bag?

N: (slightly offended) I was going to say being a guy

C: Well thank god Jake has his old room back. No offense but Jake is more respectful of a woman's privacy

N: (changes the subject) Did he tell you about our squabble earlier?

C: No (looking blissful) we were not talking about you we had other things on our ...(blushing) never mind

N: (scoffs) I bet

C: Well is everything okay?

Nick continues to tell Cassie about their quarrel the previous night. Cassie ponders why Nick is revealing his conversation with Jake to her. Then she realizes Nick wants her to talk to Jake on his behalf.

C: (squinting eyes) You cheeky bastard

N: (acts innocent) What?

C: I am not doing your bidding for you. Just because Jake and I are together doesn't mean you can use me to get your messages across to him

N: I never said I expected that, I was just explaining my point of view

C: Well if it bothers him to have anyone move into his parents' room then talk it out with him. I do not want to be involved in this

N: He might listen to you

C: (playfully) Seriously I can't believe everyone thinks Jake is the selfish Armstrong

N: (sarcastic) You wound me Cassie

C: Whatever Nick please tell Jake I stopped by to drop off some his favorite snacks. I saw them at the store, just thought he might enjoy them

N: (sarcastic) Will do your highness

As Cassie walks away from Nick she mumbles under her breathe, however it is loud enough for Nick's sharp ears to pick up her words

C: What an ass?

N: (teases) I heard that

Cassie rolls her eyes again walking out of the Armstrong house. She hadn't thought Nick knew about her and Jake when she first arrived at their doorstep, obviously he did and was using that information to enlist Cassie's help. If she hadn't realized it before she did now as she muttered again to herself.

C: Who could have guessed dating Jake would mean protective questioning by Nick no matter how well intentioned it was, plus getting messages to Jake through me

 **Feedback is love people.**


	5. Together

**Together**

 **L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series.**

 **This chapter is rated T for content may have sexual themes**

It's been a few weeks since Jake and Cassie have been dating, actually just two days shy of a month. Miraculously they have dodged the members of the circle perhaps because most of their dates are at each others houses. Although Jake does take Cassie out of Chance Harbor to Paradise Place, the next town over so they can do normal couple things like have dinner, go for a movie, stroll around the little town holding hands even kiss in public.

There is something really romantic about keeping their feelings towards each other and their relationship private. Despite them making trips out to Paradise Place for their dates they always go back home to fulfill a night of passionate love making. Keeping their relationship secret form the circle members is getting increasingly difficult because they bump into each other at the Java Brew but while Jake could not care any less about who knew or did not, Cassie is careful not to break the loosely formed harmony in the circle.

On the drive back from Paradise Place after a lovely meal at an Italian restaurant, they are stuck in a bit of traffic driving through a busy street in downtown Chance Harbor. Unfortunately they need to get through the busy street to get home, which is packed due to the holiday season when Cassie brings up the subject of their relationship

C: (nervous) Jake what if someone sees us?

J: Cassie you know we can't keep our relationship a secret forever

C: Just a little while longer...please

J: Why do you care about what anyone else thinks?

C: It's not that Jake (pouty face) I just want you all to myself

J: (smirks) Yes I know you remind me every night

C: (blushes as she smacks his arm) What?

J: (cheeky grin) And every morning I might add

C: (narrows eyes) Shut it Mister, you are the one who wakes me up with your (pointing between his legs) unicorn horn there looking for love

J: (both of them bursts out laughing) I am not sure how I feel about you calling it that. It is not some girlie unicorn horn Cassie as you know...hmmm...but it is magical so maybe I could get use to this nickname. Kind of like it actually

C: (blushing) Oh gosh! I should not have said anything. You are thinking about it now aren't you?

J: (teases) You are thinking about it now aren't you?

C: (blushing) Stop! You are making me think of it

J: (puts his hand on Cassie's thigh lightly stroking upwards) I am thinking about where I want to put it

C: (moans lightly) Jake what are you doing?

J: (still moving his hand further up her skirt) Cassie I love your short skirt your legs look so sexy

Jake moves his hand up so it is now under her skirt as he feels her lace underwear. Cassie instinctively spreads her legs wider anticipating his touch where she needs him most. However Jake is carefully grazing his hand around her slit through her underwear watching her head fall back on the passenger's seat as she welcomes his touch, her body aching for more of him.

J: You like that?

Cassie just nods at him unable to make any sound other than a moan as he continues to tease her. Some impatient driver behind them honks at Jake's car startling both of them thus ruining the moment between them. Cassie closes her legs together pushing Jake's hand away as she says

C: (serious tone) Jake stop we are stuck in traffic. We really shouldn't

J: A minute ago you wanted me to go on

C: I know but we are not alone. I don't want to be the talk of this little town

J: (sighs) Fine! Just so you know Melissa suspects I am seeing someone

C: (shocked) What? Why?

J: I don't know maybe because I have not been brooding lately. She even told me whatever I am doing I should keep doing because it is making me positively radiant

C: (chuckles) Yeah I might have something to do with that

J: Something? More like everything (smiles lovingly at Cassie)

C: Do you think she knows it is me?

J: Not sure, she spends all her free time with Nick. I doubt she notices much else…but she did pick up on my change in mood

C: So... I guess it is okay for Melissa to know. She insanely loves Nick, she will keep quiet if he asked her, right?

J: Not sure, she is Faye's best friend but she is your friend too she might not say anything if you or Nick asked her not to

C: (gritting her teeth) Faye aargh! Not looking forward to her wrath when she finds out

J: Faye is a crazy one but I can handle her if she acts out

C: Believe me that girl is all drama all the time

J: Oh I know it is one of the many reasons I never dated her

C: She is still into you Jake

J: It does not matter. (smiles tenderly) I am with you Cas

C: I know but she still acts like you are together. It is just really annoying Jake

J: Forget about Faye and the rest of them

C: Easy for you to say I don't have some guy pinning over me giving you a hard time

J: That is now, what about how unbelievably stupid Adam was with me? He was so jealous of our connection from the first time we met it was really ridiculous

C: I think somewhere deep inside he knew 'written in the stars' was just something that pushed him and I together

J: I really do not want to think about you being with Adam

C: I was barely with Adam, what like two dates or something? Jake you are my boyfriend we are in a relationship. I am in a real relationship for the first time in my life and I am insanely happy with you

J: About that, so I have been thinking that since you spend so much time at my place now maybe you should bring some of your things over. (Arched eyebrow) Nothing crazy you know, just some stuff you might need when you stay over

C: (heart brimming with happiness) Jake! Really?

J: (nods with a side smile) Yes really

C: Like clothes and things?

J: Yes whatever you need clothes, girlie stuff, whatever. If it were up to me I would love to have you walk around in nothing or very little for my own viewing pleasure but my very annoying very horny younger brother lives with me and I do not want him getting a glimpse of your gorgeous body which is only mine to ogle at

Cassie moves over from her seat to hug Jake tightly before pulling his neck so she can kiss him hard he in turn grabs her hair returning her kiss with as much fervor so she is panting through her sexy parted swollen lips. Thankful for the traffic which allows them to continue for a few minutes she crashes her lips onto his, then unbuckling her seat belt she moves towards Jake pressing her body against his as she uses her hand to start stroking him between his legs

J: (groaning) Cassie what are you doing?

C: (teasing) You make me so happy Jake, I just want to make you (still stroking him) happy too

J: (serious tone) I have to concentrate on driving, get back in your seat and put that seat belt on

C: (panting) I want you so bad right now Jake

Cassie rubs her chest on Jake's strong arm looking at him wide eyed while she continues to stroke his member through his jeans, she is extremely pleased with herself feeling his erection come to life.

J: (teasing tone) Well! Well! Now look who is so eager?

Cassie doesn't care she continues to rub her body against his as she licks his ear lobe, nibbling at it lightly while her hand is still busy stroking away

C: (seductive tone) Jake I want you inside me

J: (grinds his teeth trying to stay in control) If you keep doing that Cas, I am going to have find a deserted corner, rip that skirt off and fuck you hard

C: (cheeky grin) It is an old skirt anyway

J: (deep voice) Oh yeah?

C: I think I would enjoy you being a little more aggressive and less in control Jake

J: (laughs) I promise you Cas you do not want me to be aggressive or loose control. It would be so easy for me to do that, do you have any idea how much I absolutely need to stay in control around you? Especially when we are…you know

C: Making love?

J: Eer…yeah let's call it that

C: (asks inquisitively) Are you really in control all the time?

J: (sighs) YES! Trust me you would know if I was not

C: But I don't want you to hold back Jake, I want you to be happy

J: You make me happy Cas, I care about you deeply and I never want to hurt you

C: I know you would never hurt me, I trust you completely Jake. (blushes) You make me feel cherished, relished, worshipped even there are sensations, pleasures, orgasms that I have only known with you. I only want to know with you but I don't want you to feel like you have to be in control all the time. I want you to let go

As the cars start to move in front of them Jake pulls Cassie's hand which is now resting on his crotch off him pushing it toward her lap causing her to pout, then he tells her

J: Oh really? I will hold you to that

C: (winks) Counting on that handsome

Just then both Cassie and Jake's cell phones buzz, they have just receive text messages from Melissa. Since Jake is driving Cassie reads out the message to him

M: Circle meeting in thirty minutes. See you at Blackwell's old house

C: (whines) Great! now we have to go there, argh we will never make it in time with this traffic. Let's just head to John's house first

J: What? No let's go home first then head to your dad's place

C: That makes no sense! By the time we get home it will be the time we need to be at the circle meeting. If we go from here we might not be late

J: (pouts) No home first

Cassie realizes Jake wants to go home to have a quickie with her before they head out to the circle meeting

C: (teasing) Oh poor Jakey! Can't wait to have me?

J: Actually no

C: (batting eyelashes) You will just have to wait till after the meeting

J: (needy childlike voice) But I don't want to wait! Maybe in the car?

C: No I am not having a quickie with you in the car, I want to take my time

J: (huffs) Fine then don't touch me till we get back home and for heaven sake don't tease me Cas

C: (bats her eye lashes) I cannot promise I can do that

J: (victory voice) Well then it looks like the rest of the circle will find out about us today

Cassie huffs then backs off teasing Jake which is exactly what he wants at this particular point in time. He knows he has to wait to make love to her so he doesn't want to get all worked up. Cassie rolls her eyes as she says

C: Fine! No touching till we get home

As they drive up to John's old house Cassie holds Jake's hand squeezing it before whispering in his ears

C: (looks adoringly at him) Jake everyone will know about us soon I promise, okay?

J: Okay! We are here Cas, let's get this over with

Before he unbuckles his seat belt she pulls him into a deep kiss knowing they won't be able to touch each other around members of the circle.

 **Love to hear from you. Tell me what you like, don't like, want to read more of.**


	6. Circle Meeting

**Circle Meeting**

 **L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series.**

 **This chapter is rated T for content may have sexual themes**

Adam is the only circle member that is sitting upstairs in John Blackwell's old house when Jake enters with Cassie at his side. Fortunately neither Faye nor Melissa has arrived yet or the couple would have gotten objectionable looks from the girls. Adam is keenly watching the couple walk up the stairs, but there is no spark of jealously that he usually shares with Jake nor any protective feelings towards Cassie, in an uncaring slightly agitated tone he speaks

A: The girls really need a lesson in promptness

J: Sorry we are late, we got stuck in traffic downtown

A: Thirty five minutes, late by thirty five minutes. I bet they think this is hilarious

J: I am sure all the holiday shoppers aren't helping the traffic at this time of year

A: (really annoyed) This is getting ridiculous

J: (side smile) I know they are always late

C: (huffs) Excuse me! I am here and I am not late

A: That's because you came with Jake, he is seldom late

A few minutes later Nick walks into the house in a hurry he lost track of time watching his favorite TV show 'Top Gear'

N: Sorry I am late

J: We are up here Nick

N: Okay coming

He lounges forward taking double steps up the stairs before reaching the other members of the circle. Then observing that Cassie is the only girl he asks

N: Where are Melissa and Faye?

A: They are late again. Seriously I don't know how Diana use to get everyone together at the same time

Cassie's heart sinks when Adam brings up Diana. Jake who is standing slightly in front of her senses Cassie's discomfort, he moves his hand back to grab hers, squeezing it gently. His gesture is comforting to her but she is still saddened by all the people she has lost.

N: Let's sit down! Let's just get started

Everyone starts to sit down, Cassie sits next to Jake her already short skirt rides up a little higher. Both Adam and Nick can't help but notice her slender sexy legs leaning sideways against Jake's leg. Fortunately for Cassie, Jake is glaring at both of them staking his territory getting them both to look away from his girl. Adam starts to talk

A: So I was thinking of taking the crystal skull out of Chance Harbor this coming weekend. I can go to Santacruz to dispose of it. I could drop it in the middle of the fairly deep lake there

N: Adam you shouldn't go alone. Its power is too strong to resist

J: Nick is right take Faye or Melissa with you

A: (snarls) You both don't think I can handle it?

C: Adam I agree with them, its power is too strong for any of us. I felt its pull when I used it with Di... (stops speaking)

J: We just think it is better to tag team so we can keep each other in check

Nick attempts to defuse the building tension by showing Adam the note Grandpa Royce left for Jake. Adam studies the sand like content in the vile then looks at Jake

A: What is it?

J: We don't know yet. Nick, Cassie and I are going to my Grandpa's house to find out more information about the vial

A: Hmm okay that makes sense I guess

Jake shares a glace with his brother Nick then he looks at Adam suspiciously, something about him looks off. No one knows Adam has been playing with the crystal skull every night trying to use it to gain power for himself. Cassie is surprised he doesn't react to her going with the Armstrong brothers. She figures he really has lost any feelings towards her. While she is completely head over heels for Jake it still hurts her that Adam and her aren't friends like she hoped they would always be.

Melissa walks up the stairs to see Nick sitting on a large chair, she goes to give him a hug then sits in his lap. Adam is glaring at her for being late while she greets Cassie then Jake. She finds it a bit suspicious that Cassie is sitting so close to Jake, the position of their bodies give off a vibe of comfort usually only found with a couple that has been together for a long time. However she is sitting on Nick's lap really not bothered about what anyone else is doing.

After parking her car Faye enters John's house with two bottles of wine in her hands , then she shouts

F: Where is everyone? I got treats to making this meeting better

M: Up here Faye

Jake and Cassie share a quick loving glance knowing they will be closely studied by Faye. She glares at Cassie being seated so close to Jake. Then she struts across the room to sit right next to the other side of Jake which makes Cassie a bit uncomfortable. She feels a tinge of jealously at Faye's proximity to Jake then moves her leg so it's leaning more on Jake's leg slightly claiming him as her territory. Jake gives her a quizzical look then starts to speak

J: So Nick and I are going to my Grandpa's house to find out more about the vial he sent me

F: (bats her eyelashes) Let me see it Jake

Cassie feels possessive about Jake she wants to keep his attention, even though it was on her insistence they have kept their relationship quiet. She wears a cheeky smile as she gets creative to get Jake's attention. She covers one hand over the other so no one else can see her movements, then moving her thumb in a circular motion she concentrates magically pushes the motions onto Jake's neck. So that everything she does magically with her thumb Jake feels like she is doing it to him.

Jake immediately puts his hand on his neck feeling an unfamiliar sensation Cassie sniggers lightly at Jake's confusion. She starts to trail her fingers again up and down his neck, this time slowly like she often does in bed to get his attention. Jake is not confused, he knows definitively it is Cassie. Instead of turning around and looking at her he smirks deciding to beat her at her own little game.

Adam and Nick are deciding the best strategy for dealing with all the unanswered questions about the vial, witch hunters, other Balcoin children. Melissa is not paying attention gazing hopelessly at Nick's gorgeous face. Faye is somewhat listening to the boys talk but her focus is directed at Jake, she is annoyed that he is not giving her any attention at all. Then she notices Jake smirking to himself. She would give anything to know if he was thinking about her, some part of her even hopes Jake thinks about her half as much as she thinks about him.

Jake is oblivious to Faye starring at him, similar to Cassie's ploy he uses one hand to cover his other one as he uses magic to tease Cassie with his fingers. The minute Cassie feels his touch magically a warm spark of lust rushes through her entire body as she blushes. He moves his fingers closer to Cassie's thigh then slowly starts to move it higher till he reaches the hem of her skirt. Cassie immediately figures out his intentions which arouses her further, she cannot stop herself from reacting to him. She unintentionally sucks in a deep breath getting the attention of all the circle members, except Jake who has his head lowered down smirking to himself.

A: Are you okay Cassie?

C: (nods) Ah hmm

Is all she can say, unable to make any coherent words because she is so aroused at how Jake is playing her like an instrument. He smiles knowing the affect he has on her. She can feel the heat build between her legs as she pictures him putting his fingers inside her stroking her.

He keeps moving his finger magically so she can feel two of his digits walk across her inner thighs getting dangerously close to her crevice. Jake continues to rubs his fingers magically on her thighs while he watches Cassie shift her position to allow the sensation to move further up where her body needs it most.

Jake can't hide his smirk as he thinks about what they are doing while the other members of the circle are talking, arguing even. He has every intention of making Cassie pine for him as he magically grazes over her entrance while Cassie bites her lower lip hard to stop herself from moaning.

A: So who is it going to be?

F: Fine I'll come with you to Santacruz Adam stop the whining

Cassie continues to move her finger magically so it goes down Jake's back, he bites back the urge to groan which he feels is lingering in his throat.

N: Jake will go with me to our Grandpa's place. We need to check on him anyway. The last time Jake went there he told me he is getting worse, right Jake?

Jake is so focused on teasing Cassie he has no idea Nick is talking to him. All the members of the circle are now looking at Jake smirking, it looks like he's hiding something in his hand

N: (louder) Jake? Hello Jake

Jake is rudely disturbed from teasing Cassie using magic which he was thoroughly enjoying. The minute he lifts his head up to look at the other circle memebers he breaks his concentration and the magical connection is lost between them. With a slightly annoyed voice is asks

J: What? Could you say that again Nick?

F: Jake are you even listening? Seriously I don't know why Jake has to be at every circle meeting? We have one Armstrong

C: (retorts) Faye Jake knows more about magic and the witch hunters than anyone else here

F: Sorry your dark highness when did you become Diana?

Everyone senses how Faye's insensitive words wound Cassie, but she is not about to take any crap from Faye today, then she snaps back

C: Since she left town, someone had to step up. It is obvious it was never going to be you, it would be impossible for a spoilt little brat like yourself to think about anyone but yourself

Jake senses the tension between the girls is much deeper than just taking over Diana's role. He correctly suspects he might be one of the main reasons for their building tension.

F: Seriously Cassie! Why couldn't you have left town instead of Diana? All our problems started when you arrived

J: (stern voice) Faye that's enough, break it up

F: (shouts) You! All of you are always taking her side

M: Actually Faye you are being unreasonable

N: Yeah I second Melissa

Melissa smiles sweetly at Nick for supporting her. Adam is millions of miles away waiting to be reunited with the crystal skull he cannot think about much else. Jake is using his position to shield Cassie from Faye's toxic glances.

F: Well isn't that just dandy. I get burned at the stake constantly but Cassie gets a pass every time. She is such a bitch. What the hell? I am leaving

M: Faye you are over reacting

J: Let her go! We have enough working against us we do not need any more tension in the circle

Faye gets up her nostrils flaring as she glares at Cassie and Jake then starts stomping her feet as she walks out of Blackwell's house. Just before she bangs the front door to the house she screams out loudly

F: Screw all you assholes

C: (deep breath) I need some air

Jake waits a few seconds then tells the group he needs to get something from the car. Jake walks around the house looking for Cassie, he goes down to the basement to find her sitting on the table starring at the Balcoin symbol as she looks at her hand that was marked once John died.

J: I have been looking all over for you, are you okay?

C: Not really

She turns to face Jake while her short skirt rides up further which spikes Jake's desire. He moves over to hold her by the shoulders. The minute his hand touches her she is focused on Jake forgetting about the melancholy of her half sister and father. She moves her body so it is now facing Jake's while he moves further towards her to press himself against her.

J: I really liked the way you used magic on me upstairs

C: (giggles) I liked the way you used it too

Brushing a lock of hair away from her face he rests his hands on her hips. She instinctively open her legs so he can stand in between them

J: (seductive voice) But to be honest Cas I love to touch you without using magic

C: (teasing) Oh really? Show me

 **Okay readers give me your feedback on the story so far. Hot steaminess is on its way in the next chapter**


	7. Tease

**Tease**

 **Happy New Year everyone, as a special treat I am posting two chapters today. Hope you have a great start to 2016 and you continue to read my stories. Shout out to Ashley Deming and my other guest reviewers thank you for your feedback and support. I read every single one of your reviews and take them seriously so keep them coming.  
**

 **L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series.**

 **This chapter is rated T but has M rated content. I will highlight for safety.**

Jake pulls her hips so they are now pressed against his hardening member as he pulls her into a deep passionate kiss. Cassie's hands go around his neck so she can pull him still closer, her chest heaving as she pants lightly into his mouth. Jake pulls away from her lips to kiss her neck making his way down her cleavage. Cassie moans in response to Jake's touch grabbing his hair as he works his way further down. She feels a warm pool form between her legs as she revels in his ministrations

C: Jake I want you so bad, can we go home now?

J: (cheeky) Oh yeah? How badly?

Jake snakes his hand in between their bodies to rub Cassie through her panties. She moans into his mouth begging him to continue touching her

C: (panting) Jake please...I need you

J: (smirking) Okay let me see how badly you want me

 **M rated content**

Jake uses his skilled fingers to push her lace panties to one side while he inserts one finger inside her warm welcoming sheath. She arches her body throwing her head back as she revels in his touch

J: Fuck Cassie you are so wet

C: (heavy breathing) Hmmm

J: I love when you want me so much, when you are so ready

C: I want you all the time Jake

J: (raspy voice) Cas you make me so horny

C: (lust filled eyes pouty lips) Jake I want it...please stop teasing me

Jake inserts another finger inside her then thrusts them both in and out of her while Cassie has a strong hold on his shoulders. She continues to spread her legs wider hoping Jake wants to put another part of him inside her. In a cheeky move she snakes one hand to unbuckle then unzip Jake's pants, she slips her hand into his boxers to stroke his hardening cock which makes him gasp.

C: (seductive tone) Jake I want this inside me...

J: (groans) Cassie there are people upstairs. I do not want any of them walking in on us

C: (strokes him harder) Do it now Jake...(pouty) or take me home

J: Oh Yeah, you want that?...Ahh Cas..if you keep teasing me like that we might not make it home

Jake continues to thrust his fingers in her at a rhythm she loves while she continues to moan Jake's name as he strokes her in just the right way. Jake silences her moans with his mouth kissing her passionately while smoothly sticking his tongue inside her mouth. Cassie wants Jake to take her right there on the desk, she has waited long enough now she just wants him to fill her completely. She continues to stroke his now rigid cock as she imagines how good it feels when he stretches her slowly with it before really pounding into her, claiming her as his

J: Cassie stop teasing me I will not be able to control myself

C: (rubs her covered breasts against him) Well I would love to see that side of you Jake

J: (pulling her hand out of his pants) I doubt that

C: (cups his face) I know you won't hurt me, I trust you Jake

Jake starts to put his hard cock back in his pants knowing he can't make love to her in the basement with the circle members upstairs. The old Jake would have reveled in a quickie downstairs while the circle members were oblivious to his liaisons however he won't entertain that thought not with Cassie, the girl he loves. It is way too risky which has its own excitement attached but he also doesn't want to members of the circle to find out about them with their pants down. Pulling back from Cassie he says

J: Still! It is not something I am ready to do with you yet Cas

 **M rated content over**

C: (pouts) I wish you would let go, be yourself

J: (adjusts her underwear so it is back in place) Cassie I want to take you home... (slight desperation) Right NOW

C: Okay let's go

The next thing the members of the circle hear is Jake's car screeching leaving Blackwell's house making a hurried get away.

M: (annoyed) What the hell? Did Jake leave?

N: What? He said he is getting something from the car.

M: (sarcastic) Great! Faye is gone, Jake is gone, I think Cassie has disappeared too

A: Honestly Mel I didn't think you would notice while Nick is here

M: (shocked) Adam?

N: (trying to deflect the conversation) Maybe Jake is dropping her off somewhere?

A: Whatever! Melissa will you come with me to Santacruz?

M: I will have to check to make sure my dad doesn't have any plans. Can I let you know tomorrow?

A: Yup! Perfect

M: Well so much for the circle meeting

A: YEAH! I don't think I ever realized how annoying it was to get everyone together then have a productive meeting. I wish Diana was here, she knew how to keep everything together

Nick nods in agreement as does Melissa and with that they disperse to go about their evening.

M: Nick will you drop me to my dad's office?

N: Sure! What's going on?

M: He wants me to help him shed something it is an emergency. Apparently his assistant is sick so his looser daughter has to come to the rescue

N: (cups her face) You are not a looser Melissa

M: Well I am a huge disappointment to my dad

N: Well then he doesn't really know you very well

Nick pulls Melissa in for a quick kiss before driving off. Melissa's dad, Lester watches her kiss Nick before getting out of the car. Lester does not particularly dislike him but unfortunately for Nick his tarnished reputation precedes him.

Back at the Armstrong house Jake and Cassie have just about made it to the door before he grabs her by the waist crashing her body to his as he kisses her roughly leaving her with a swollen lip

C: (panting) Lock the door Jake

J: Huh? Yeah okay

As Jake turns around to lock the door, Cassie starts climbing up the stairs swaying her hips as her skirt playfully rides up giving Jake a good view of her baby pink lace thong that resides between her perfectly round ass.

J: (gaping) Fuck Cas

C: (innocently) What is it Jake?

Jake just gapes at her getting hard at the sight of her flashing him. Cassie knows exactly the affect she has on him and it reassures her that Jake only has eyes for her. To torture him further she lifts up her skirt so he can see her the top of her slit through the baby pink lace panties

C: (smirking) See something you want Jakey?

She chuckles before she runs upstairs getting into his room. Giggling she kicks her shoes off making her way to the bed knowing he is downstairs panting because she is driving him to the brink of insanity with desire.

J: (grinds his teeth) Cassie! Oh you are in so much trouble now Missy

Jake sprints upstairs taking two step leaps to get to his room faster only to see Cassie on one side of his bed giggling ready to bolt again he takes off his leather jacket, shoes and socks before he starts running to grab her.

C: (running) No (giggling) you have to get me first

J: (smirking wickedly) Oh I will get you alright

C: (teasing) I am so...so scared...hehehe...Jake I am so...

Cassie gets interrupted as Jake finally reaches out to grab her.

 **So this chapter was short but the next is much longer. Let me know how the story is going for you.**


	8. Losing Control

**Losing Control**

 **Happy New Year! Hope you all have a great 2016 and continue reading my stories :)**

 **L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series.**

 **This chapter is rate M for content. I will highlight for safety.**

Jake leaps for his bed, grabbing Cassie by the waist as she is running across his bed pinning her face down. They are both breathing hard against each other from running around Jake's room.

J: (raspy voice) So you want to tease me, flash me, stroke me, are you trying to drive me insane? Huh?

C: Jake you are crushing me

Jake moves his body up turning her around so she is on her back now. Then she giggles as she tries to escape again but he is too fast pinning her down with his body pressing into her so she can feel his erection between her legs which causes her to gasp out loud. Jake loves that sound, he knows it all to well, he knows exactly how to make her melt, now it is his turn to tease her

J: (smirks) Feel something you like?

C: (squirming) Jake please..stop teasing me

J: Shuush! Don't speak you little minx, you have teased me enough today. Rubbing against me in the car, magically stroking my neck and back, then again in the basement getting me hard for you

C: (innocently) I don't know what you are talking about I was a good little girl. I kept my hands to myself

J: (smirks) I disagree but I do remember some of the things you told me, like how this skirt is so old, like how you want me to lose control and how badly you want me inside you

C: (grinding her hips against his erection) What? I never said that. You must be confusing me with another girl

Jake sits up on the bed his knees still on either side of Cassie's hips. He takes off his shirt, unclasps his belt, then unbuckles his pants snapping his belt in his hand which startles Cassie a bit. Then with a wicked glimmer in his eyes as he wraps the belt around her hands snugly holding them in place.

C: Jake...what are you doing?

Jake does not answer he keeps smiling then loops the belt around the headboard so her hands stay above her head unable to touch him.

C: (slightly nervous) Jake...baby, I am sorry I won't tease you again

J: (deep tone) Uh-uh too late, your hands need to be kept from roaming freely then denying that they did so. Now I am going to give you exactly what you asked me for

Jake steps off the bed then takes off his pants his erection clearly visible to Cassie, she doesn't realize it but watching his sexy sculpted body, his broad shoulder, his strong hard chest, his six pack, moving further down to his erection makes her lick her lips in anticipation.

J: (teasing) See something you like Cas?

Cassie sheepishly nods her head. She knows she can easily get out of the belt around her hands using magic but she likes this side of Jake dominating, seductively scary. She also loves the affect she has on him when she teases him, making him frustrated, she wants him to lose control with her, something she knows he prides himself on having.

Jake gets on top of her then in a deep voice says

J: Old skirt?

He puts his hands on either side trying to find the zipper then once he does he pulls on it hard...ripping the skirt in half.

J: (innocently) Oops! Rrrriiiiippppp...gone

He tosses it on the floor at one end of the bed, Cassie sucks in a breath she never expected him to do that in her wildest dreams, then before she can say anything she feels his fingers on either side of her baby pink lace thong.

J: Hmm...so this has been teasing me all night

He pulls hard ripping that off Cassie as well, she cannot believe he has now ripped two pieces of clothing off of her.

C: (lightly protests) Jake...I...

He silences her with a kiss then starts to unbutton her black chiffon shirt. He breaks the kiss to focus on getting her naked as fast as he can

C: Jake please don't rip this shirt I really like it

 **M rated content**

Jake ignores her continuing to pull on her buttons aggressively then opens her shirt so her baby pink lace strapless bra is exposed to him. He moves his hand behind her to unclasp her bra then yanks it off her in one swift motion. Jake's eyes along with his mouth grow hungry at seeing Cassie's nipples harden begging to be touched, licked, sucked. Cassie moans expressing her arousal, he is making her so moist at her core she can't wait for him to enter her

C: Jake please...please

Jake looks at her gorgeous body seductively lying underneath him, then in a cold tone he tells her

J: Spread your legs for me

His words spark her desire even more, she is at her breaking point. She wants him inside her so badly but he is hell bent on torturing her keeping her pining for him

C: Jake I can't take it anymore...please put it in

Jake wraps one hand around her hair kissing her aggressively. She can feel her lips start to bruise from his assault but she loves feeling his surmounting desire for her on her thigh. While kissing her he pushes his boxers down then Cassie uses her leg to push them all the way to his ankles so he can easily get them off him. She looks at his humongous cock biting her lips anticipating how good it feels buried deep inside her

J: (teasing) So Cassie... you were rubbing this (holding his cock) mercilessly in the car and also in the basement at John's house begging me to put it somewhere but (looks up at the ceiling) you see I just can't remember where

C: (grunts) Jake you are killing me...stop teasing me...put it in me

J: (innocently) Where in you?

Cassie know she needs to break his control he is totally beating her at her own game, he is totally in control of what he is doing, torturing her so she is at his mercy, he can fuck her when he is ready not when she is which is right now. She decides to stop sounding so desperate for him then in a low panting voice she says

C: (innocently) Jakey look down there

Jake immediately looks down between her legs. Once she has got his attention she spreads her legs wider telling him in a helplessly innocent way

C: Do you see that baby?

Jake gasps looking at her entrance soaking wet for him, with his hard cock in his hand he strokes himself as he watches her spread wider to get him to plunge in there

C: (raspy voice) It needs you. It craves you. It feels empty without you filling it completely. I want you to put your thick criminally long cock in there

Jake gasps at her words he can barely believe she is talking dirty to him. His sweet innocent Cassie taking about the length and width of his cock? She continues to speak

C: But I also want you to do something else

J: (breathing hard) What?

C: (raspy voice) I want you to suck on my chest while you lose control driving that massiveness in me

Jake cannot believe Cassie's dirty mouth right now, he nods then pushes his body so it is pressed against hers hard. With his hard cock in his hand he rubs Cassie's entrance while he moves lower down to kiss her neck, cleavage, lick and suck on her nipples one at a time. Cassie looses all control she doesn't care anymore that Jake has the upper hand she just wants him

C: (panting) Jake...now...please

Without a second to spare Jake enters her a few inches at first causing her to moan out loudly then he gives her a few seconds to adjust to his size before he tells her

J: Just remember you begged me to lose control okay?

She nods her head then he slams his cock in her filling her completely causing her to yelp out in pain as she tries to pull hard on the belt constricting her hands to break free. Once he is all the way in he groans enjoying the sensation she feels like heaven around him

J: Fuck baby so tight. I love that you are so tight, so wet for me...only I can get in there with my big...ah...god you feel great

C: (panting) Only you Jake

Jake has no control left he does not have the patience for slow shallow warm up thrusts, he starts ramming his cock into her mercilessly as he grabs her breasts squeezing them, playing with them, occasionally pulling is cock half way out while dipping his head down to take a nipple in his mouth before he slams back into her. Cassie's screams in rhythm with his thrusts which encourages him to keep going. He has teased her all evening so it only takes a few thrusts to get her to orgasm. She screams his name out as her walls strangle his cock while Jake watches her pleasure ridden face

J: I love the way you look when you cum around me

Cassie is still riding out her orgasm but she feels like she might explode again just from his words. Usually he gives her a few minutes to ride out her orgasm before he resumes thrusting into her hard but not today. Today he has been teased beyond belief, he is so focused on his own need for release he doesn't notice the few tears that escape Cassie's eyes. Kissing her neck he tells her

J: I am nowhere close to done with you Cas. I want you to take it...can you take it? Cum again for me?

Cassie just nods but her moans are more like guttural cries as Jake moves at a punishing pace inside her. She knows she will be sore in the morning, probably the whole day if he doesn't find his release soon. He grunts into her ear as he keeps thrusting harder and faster. Cassie feels her body building up again then she says

C: (heavy panting) Jake kiss me

Jake moves from the crook of her neck to face her, he can feel his orgasm approaching. He kisses her hard then move to her cheek only to whisper

J: I am close Cas

She nods in acknowledgement with eyes wide open she watches Jake, his perfectly sculpted body moving desperately against hers. She feel a bit sore already but she loves watching Jake's face as he pours himself into her, she bites his lip hard which gets his attention then with a few more tears flowing out of her eyes she looks at him as she starts to cum clenching her walls around him, she screams uninhibitedly

C: (screams) Jake...I love you Jake. I love you. I love you Jake

Jake is so focused on his impending orgasm he does not understand her at first but he snaps out of it when he processes her confession. His heart skips a beat, his body focused on its release while his heart is melting at her words. Then as she still has a tight grip around his member he grunts as he starts to shoot his hot seed deep inside her chanting

J: Take it...Cas take all of it...take it...take it...take it

Cassie smiles at him nodding she loves watching him scrunch up his face as he cums, she wants to keep all of him inside her too. Then finally a few thrusts later when he has given her every last drop he unties her hands from the buckle before collapsing on top of her spent while her hands instinctively go to wrap around his head.

 **M rated content over**

Jake still inside of her looks up, wiping away her tears as he cups her face then speaks calmly

J: (doting tone) I love you Cassie

C: (crying lightly) I love you too Jake...so much

Jake pulls out of her rolling them to the side so their bodies are facing each other.

J: Shuush! Baby why are you crying? I love you more than anything Cassie

C: I am crying because I am so happy with you Jake. I didn't think it was possible to feel so happy, to feel so in rapture all the time when I am around you. I get scared Jake to be so happy

J: Scared? Why are you scared Cas?

C: (sobbing) Everyone I love disappears or dies. No one stays with me

J: (pulls her to his chest stroking her hair) Don't cry baby, I am not going anywhere. I love you I have pretty much since I met you. I never thought I was capable of loving anyone but you took me by surprise Cas. After I blew it with you the first time by not being completely honest about why I came back I thought I lost you forever (somber face) but now I am just grateful you gave me another chance.

C: (senses the pain and insecurity in his words) It was always you Jake. It was always me and you, somewhere deep down I think we both knew it, we just took the long way to get here

Cassie winces as she moves her body into a more comfortable position against Jake's. Her sound concerns him

J: Cas are you okay? Are you hurt?

C: Yeah I am fine, just sore very very sore but I have only you to thank for that

J: (wide eyes with a concerned tone) I didn't hurt you, did I?

C: Jake seriously? I was begging for you to lose control. You finally did and I liked it, no wait I loved it. I love knowing I have that kind of power over you, over your body like you so easily do over me, over my body. I am just a little sore now

J: (confused) I thought you said very very sore

C: Well you are very very well endowed so yes...very very sore. But I wanted it rough so don't you feel guilty or anything stupid like that

J: (hands in his hair) Cas do you understand that I never ever want to hurt you. I want to protect you, keep you safe...always even from myself if needed. That is why I stay focused, in control when I am around you

C: Jake I love you, I know you love me too. I want you to be yourself with me...(side smile) besides I like the lack of control Jake, you pleasantly surprised me

J: Okay that is good to know, but if you are ever in pain or hurt you need to tell me right away okay? I couldn't bear to cause you any pain. Deal?

C: (smiles) Deal! By the way I hate how you torture me by making me beg for it

J: (laughs) You are not so bad yourself with the torture. Besides you don't have to talk dirty to get me to lose it with you, trust me you have the ability to do that all on your own without saying a word

C: (arched eyebrow) Who says I don't enjoy talking dirty to you in bed, (smirking) did you enjoy it?

J: (smirks) Are you kidding? I loved it. I thought I was going to explode just from you saying the things you did

C: Hmmm...so finally I found something you can't resist

J: (kisses her forehead) Not something, someone. You! I can't resist you Cassie

They snuggle into each other as they drift off to sleep both feeling fortunate to have the love, trust and loyalty of the other while their satiated bodies get the much needed rest.

 **So this chapter was really hard to write without constantly blushing. Let me know how the story is going for you.**


	9. Startled

**Startled**

 **Sorry for the slow update this time, I have been swamped and it continue to be crazy busy for the next few weeks but will update as much as possible. Thanks to my lovely reviewers, followers, PMs-ers (I know that is not a real word) ;) You guys rock! Thanks for the inspiration, love to you all.**

 **L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. I only own the content of my stories and my original characters.**

 **This chapter is rated T**

After all the drama that took place at the circle meeting Melissa calls Faye to check on her, the conversation is less than pleasant.

M: Hey Faye I was just calling to check up on you

F: I'm sorry who is this?

M: (speaks loudly) This is Melissa your best friend, remember?

F: I'm sorry I do not have such a thing, you must be the traitor who sided with dark princess and her gang of followers

M: Stop it Faye! I was not supporting Cassie

F: You did not stand up for me either. What was it you said again? Hmmmm...something like I am being unreasonable. (Shouts) What the hell Melissa?

M: You were being extra mean Faye especially when you said Cassie should leave or that she never should have come here. She is not the source of all your problems. You need to either go tell Jake you want to be with him or get over him once and for all. Stop taking it out on Cassie

F: (defensive) What? I do not want Jake

M: (rolls eyes) Oh Yeah sure!

F: Besides he does not do the whole boyfriend thing remember?

M: I still think you should tell him that you have feelings for him beyond just the ones he stirs between your legs

F: Whatever I will think about it...bitaach!

With that both girls start laughing. Melissa is relieved, she hates being at odds with her best friend. Melissa packs an overnight bag to bring with her to Nick's place. She takes a shower then gets dressed up in comfy clothing as she sneaks out of her house and into her car making a get away for the Armstrong house.

At the Armstrong house Cassie wakes up to find her love sprawled out over her, she needs to use the loo so lightly nudges Jake who moves his body to another comfortable position on the bed releasing her from his hold. She kisses him lightly on the cheek before she slips into a fresh pair of panties then throws on his t-shirt which fits her like a loose off shoulder dress. As soon as she puts his clothing in she gets a whiff of his sexy masculine perfume mixed with his natural scent that makes her weak in the knees.

After she uses the loo she decides to tip toe her way down to the kitchen to get some water and possibly a snack. She opens the pantry to see what the Armstrong's have, she spots a bag of Oreo cookies on a top shelf, she reaches on her tippy toes to get to the bag as her t-shirt rides up exposing her powder blue boy short panties, then a deep voice behind her speaks startling her

N: Do you need a hand?

C: (startled) Oh my god Nick, don't sneak up on me like that. (gasps trying to get her breathing normalized after he frightened her) Can you wear a shirt? Ever?

N: Eer...this is my house, I just came to get some water. I could not sleep thinking about how little we know about any of the Balcoins or witch hunters. Where did you disappear to?

C: (blushes wildly) Eer...give me a hand with the Oreo's would you Nick?

N: (smirks as he easily reaches for the bag) Hmmmm...did you come back home with Jake for a quick romp?

C: Shut up Nick!

N: (laughs knowing he has her squirming) I should have known you both can't keep your hands off each other. Was the circle meeting just a bit of foreplay for you? (taunts) I guess that's why Jake was smirking most of the time until he got pissy when I asked him something

C: (blushes Crimson) I am not having this conversation with you Nick

Nick reaches over and gives her the packet of Oreo's then asks

N: Do you want milk with that (sarcastically) princess?

C: Yeah actually that would be great

Nick thought he was so clever making fun of Cassie until she started to play his game. Sitting on the island counter top in the kitchen Cassie watches Nick open the refrigerator to pull out the milk. When he hands her the milk carton she looks at it quizzically

C: I cannot drink whole milk Nick

N: Eer...why not?

C: It is too heavy don't you have one percent or maybe two percent?

N: (sighs) Women! I think Melissa might have left some in the mini fridge in my room, let me check

C: (sarcastic) I never knew you could be so sweet Nick

N: (wicked grin as he walks away) Cassie it's so sweet of you to wear some undergarments in the kitchen even though those baby blue panties are adorable you aren't wearing anything up top

Cassie is shocked by Nick's words, she instantly feels self conscious wrapping her hands around her chest

C: You are an ass Nick

N: Whatever you say princess

Nick smirks walking from the kitchen back to his bedroom to get her milk carton. Melissa walks in the front door with her spare key as Nick is passing his front door.

N: Melissa what are you doing here?

M: Why? Did you miss me lover?

N: Yes! Of course I did, always babe

Nick tries to usher Melissa upstairs to his room just then Melissa hears a sound coming from the kitchen

M: Did you hear that?

N: It's nothing let's just go upstairs

M: Nick do you have a girl here?

N: Huh? What? Eeer...no I don't have anyone.

Melissa does not trust him, she starts to walk quickly towards the kitchen, all she sees is the refrigerator door open with two sexy legs adored in a loose fitting t-shirt that comes up mid-thigh. She narrows her eyebrows as she looks at Nick assuming the worst she moves quickly towards Cassie who is looking around for something else to nibble on. Melissa is losing patience she cannot see the girls face but she is dying to know who Nick is cheating on her with in a angry jealous tone she barks

M: Okay so show yourself slut!

Refrigerator door closes with a BANG!

C: Excuse me?

M: (startled) Cassie? What are you?

Then with a disgusted face she looks towards Nick, her eyes start tearing up

N: Oh! No no no no no

M: (shouts) Nick how could you?

N: (pleading) Cassie a little help here please

M: (raging) Nick shut your stupid mouth

C: (puts her hands up) Calm down Melissa, I am not with Nick

M: Huh? Then...(light bulb face) Oh my god, Jake?

C: (blushes) Yeah! We are kind of together now

M: (relieved yet excited for her friend) What? Since when?

C: (coy face) Little over a month

M: Oh my god Cassie I am so happy for you (hugs her tightly) you know he has been in love with you ever since he met you

Nick rolls his eyes watching the girls bond over Cassie's relationship with his brother.

C: It is really good Melissa I really...(interrupts)

N: (pretends to yawn) So boring! Mel babe are we cool?

M: (kisses him on the lips) Yes sorry I...I

N: Overreacted? Again!

M: (pouty face) I will make it up to you Nick

N: (smirks) Oh I know you will, I will make you

C: Oh god! Gross Nick I am standing right here. Just go get me the milk

N: Fine!

C: (yells while laughing) Wear a t-shirt too

M: Yeah stop prancing around half naked

Nick huffs making his way upstairs cursing under his breath

M: Gosh Cassie where is Jake?

C: (giggles) Sleeping it off

Both girls giggle harder then Melissa asks in a serious tone realizing what this might mean for her best friend Faye

M: Oh my god does anyone else know?

C: Eer...no just Nick and now you

M: Cassie you guys need to tell Faye and Adam

C: I know we just wanted some time to ourselves. Without the pressure of other people's feelings or opinions, you know what I mean?

M: (widens eyes as she smiles) Yes I do know all about that, trust me

C: Please don't say anything yet we will tell the other circle members very soon

N: Okay so here is the two percent milk princess, Melissa lets go to bed I am tired

M: I'll join you just let me catch up with Cassie. (big doe eyes and pouty lips) Please Nick we need some girl time

N: Fine! Don't wake me up when you come in, I have a test tomorrow so I need my sleep

Nick walks away still t-shirt less as both girls sit on the kitchen counter top eating Oreos and talking about the Armstrong brothers. Melissa is really ecstatic for Jake and Cassie, she knows firsthand how sad Jake was without her. However she is also concerned for Faye's feelings, knowing how erratic she can be she wonders if she should slightly warn her best friend. Instead she focuses on urging Cassie how important it is that Faye finds out from them rather than someone else.

M: Cassie you guys have to tell Faye and Adam, she will flip out if she finds out from someone else

C: I know I guess it is inevitable

M: Yeah it is! I thought something was a little odd with you two at the circle meeting, you were just very comfortable with each other, like too comfortable you know, like a couple

C: (giggles) Yeah that's because we are a couple

M: Oh my god Cassie Jake is your boyfriend?

C: Yep! He said those words, not me

M: (squeaks) So exciting

C: I know he is the first real boyfriend I have had, my mom and me kept moving so by the time I would finally like someone it was time to leave

M: I have known Jake all my life and I know that the guy got a lot of action but I am pretty sure he has never had a girlfriend

C: (slightly saddened) Melissa I worry about that

M: (realizes her words hurt) Oh my gosh Cassie. Sometimes I am really so dumb, I did not mean to make you feel bad. I just meant he was never with any other girl the way he is around you. He has always been different around you, caring, protective you know.

C: Well what if he does not want to only be with one girl? I don't know what I would do Melissa. My heart would break into a million pieces

In that moment Melissa realizes just how much Jake means to Cassie, she completely and utterly loves him. She embraces Cassie giving her a tight squeeze then she looks her right in the face and says

M: Cassie he is crazy about you, he was completely destroyed when you were with Adam even though that only lasted for half a second. I would go over their place to hang out with Nick and I would see Jake mopping around. He won't ever leave you Cassie don't worry

Cassie goes in for another hug then tells Melissa while wiping away a few tears

C: Melissa thank you for being such a good friend. I love him so much

M: (smiles) I know those Armstrong brothers really know how to rope in women

C: Hahaha! Let's hope we are the only women

With that both girls laugh and carry on a light hearted conversation in the Armstrong kitchen.

 **Thank you for reading. Who likes the girl bonding between Cassie and Melissa? I love to hear from you so please keep the reviews and PMs coming. Also for those of you who don't know I already have one complete Secret Circle fanfic posted. Since fanfic won't let me post the link, please copy past the link below and remove these characters () inserted to make it easier for you:  
**

https():()/()www.()fanfiction().net()/()s/11113758()/1()/()Jake-and-Cassie-make-love-The-Secret-Circle-after-Season-1


	10. Boy Scout no more

**Boy Scout no more**

 **L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. I only own the content of my story.**

 **Sorry for the delay in updating I am extremely busy for the next few weeks but I promise to squeeze another chapter in. I love your reviews and messages so please keep them coming. They get my tired butt to update faster, really they do.**

 **This chapter is rated T for content**

They next day Cassie wakes up in an empty bed, Jake has already woken up gotten ready then made his way to school to finish some work, on his way he gives Nick a ride too who is obviously cramming by studying in the car for his exam. Melissa leaves the Armstrong house to sneak back into her house before her dad wakes up. Cassie knowing she does not have any classes today because two teachers left for the long holiday weekend. She yawns stretching out her arms as looks at her phone which has an unread text message.

J: Hi beautiful sorry I didn't want to wake you up, you looked so peaceful. I hope you are not too sore. Sorry about that again. - Your Jake

Cassie's heart smiles, she can't believe she is so smitten with Jake but knowing he is too makes every part of her body sing with happiness. She texts back sensing the slight discomfort between her legs.

C: Hi Jake! Morning I am not too sore but I missed waking up next to you. Are we going to grandpa Royce's place this weekend?

Jake sitting in front of his laptop at work hears his phone buzz then texts her right away.

J: Hey babe I miss you too. Please pack, we leave for grandpa Royce's tonight we will be back Sunday. Please pack light, I will need to pack my bag when I get back home too

C: When are you coming home?

J: Should be there in the next two hours. Just finishing something for Dr. Nioclab so shouldn't take me too long

C: Come soon I miss being close to you

J: I miss you too babe, I can show you just how much tonight (wink)

Cassie smiles at Jake's insinuation knowing that he wants her, he can't stop thinking of her and it makes her want him that much more. She starts to pack Jake's bag first because she is still in his house. She blushes as she thinks of how this simple act of packing his things neatly in a duffle bag domesticates her a little in thier relationship. Once she is done, she takes the bag to her place to pack her things before she jumps in the shower to get ready for thier little road trip.

Melissa has only one morning class after which she goes to hang out at the Boathouse. She is feeling conflicted about her silence with the situation regarding Jake and Cassie. She decides since she can not tell Faye she needs to confide in someone else, Diana would be her first choice but since she can not be located she settles for Adam. He comes to her tables with the menu then she speaks sheepishly

M: Adam can we speak (clears throat) privately?

A: Sure is everything okay?

Melissa shakes her head sideways implying 'no' as Adam gestures to one of the waiters to cover him while he takes Melissa downstairs to the room his dad would often sleep in. She explains the situation to Adam looking all torn up inside, she does appear really lost to Adam. Melissa is asking for his advice, she doesn't know if she is being a bad friend to Faye. He has his arm around her shoulder but as Melissa starts to tear up Adam hugs her.

A: Don't worry Melissa if anything you are the best friend Faye could ask for, definitely a much better friend than she deserves. You should respect Cassie's wishes to not say anything just yet

M: You are too nice to me. Are you okay with finding out about them? I am so dumb sometimes I did not even think how this would make you feel

A: Thank you for confiding in me Melissa. Do not worry Melissa about my feelings. I honestly do not care about Cassie like that any more

M: Wow I guess the elixir really worked huh?

A: (cold tone) I guess so. Anyway I have to get back to the restaurant, can I call you later today? Faye was going to come with me to Santacruz to get rid of the skull. Do you want to come? It will be a good way for you two to get away from here, I could use the company as the Armstrongs have pointed out to me several times and we will be back tomorrow?

M: (hugs him) Ofcourse! I will confirm with Nick because he is going with Jake to his grandpa's house. I think it's like a brother bonding, Armstrong male trip so I am sure he won't mind. Thank you for listening Adam and your advice you are awesome!

A: (smiles) They don't call me the Boy Scout for no reason right?

Melissa leaves the boathouse to make her way to her own house to pack, she knows either she will go with Nick or with Adam. With all the information Melissa has loaded him with a jaded Adam goes over to Cassie's house to confront her, but he has a surprise for her in his duffle bag. He rings the bell but no body answers so he makes his way to her room. A freshly showered Cassie is in her undergarments putting on shorts and a tank top when she hears someone coming up the stairs. She giggles thinking is it Jake...

C: Baby I am up here in my closet

Her bedroom door opens then Adam spots her facing her closet then in a sly sinister tone he speaks

A: So you like the bad boy huh?

C: (shrieks) Aahhh! What the hell Adam? You scared me half to death

A: (evil smirk) Why who were you expecting? Jake?

Cassie covers her arms over her chest as she sees Adam's eyes wander over her body, scanning it. Only to land on her chest ogling at her see through tank top which reveals her navy blue silk bra. Nick who is about to enter his house after finishing his exam before he hears Cassie scream then dropping his bag at his doorstep he rushes over to her house.

C: What are you doing here Adam? Get out I am still trying to get dressed

A: (evil smile) The better question would be what are you doing? First you show up in town trying to drive a wedge between Diana and me, then Jake and Faye now you are sleeping with the witch hunter who tried to burn us at the stake? Literally?

C: (back away) Adam you are freaking me out. You don't seem like yourself. What is wrong with you? Why are your eyes pitch black?

A: Why are you covering your chest in front of me?

C: (shy) Because I don't want you to see me like this

A: (smirks evilly) There is nothing there I haven't seen or touched before Cassie

C: (shouts angrily) Get out of here Adam, before I...

A: (reveals the crystal skull in his hand) Before you what?

C: Adam what are you doing with the crystal skull?

A: So you like the bad boy huh? (Evil smile) I can be really bad if you want me to be. If that is what you like Cas...

C: (shock) What?

Cassie tries to use her magic to send Adam flying but with him pointing the skull at her she is unable to use her powers debilitating her. She keeps moving back till her body meets the wall. She is looking around for anything sharp, she can get her hands on so she can throw it at Adam breaking his trance like state.

A: I can treat you badly, abandon you, then come back expecting you to welcome me with open arms or should I say open legs? If that what gets you all hot and bothered?

C: Stop it Adam this is not the real you

A: (angry) And what would you know about the real me? I use to be the dependable Boy Scout with a beautiful girl, a bright future. But now I am neither of those things. You changed all that Cassie (smiles wickedly) but I can be a really prick if that is what you are into, it is not like Diana is here. She is off with that fucking Aussie because she wanted us to fulfill our destiny, but now she is God knows where screwing that guy instead of being here with me

Nick barges into Cassie's room watching a fearful looking Cassie backed up against the wall as Adam is pointing the crystal skull towards her while his body is etching closer so that he is only a few inches away from her lips.

C: (pleading) Adam stop! Don't do this

N: (shouts in a deep angry tone) Adam leave her alone

Adam looks towards Nick but before he can turn Nick is running towards him ramming his head into his stomach tackling Adam to the floor as the crystal skull goes flying to one corner of the room. Once Adam is on the ground it breaks his contact with the crystal skull. Nick pins him down while giving him a swift punch in the face before he goes over to shaking Cassie

N: (arms on her shoulder) Cassie are you okay?

C: (nervous) He was too strong with the crystal skull Nick

Adam gets up from the floor then rushes to get the crystal skull in his hand. Before he does he looks at Cassie then Nick who is standing in front of her protectively.

A: Oh god! I am so sorry Cassie, I don't know what came over me

N: Get out of here Conant. You scared her you better not let me find you here again

A: (pleading eyes) Cassie I am so sorry. This thing (looking at the crystal skull) is evil I am taking Faye to get rid of it today

Adam takes the crystal skull shoves it into the bag then runs away. Nick turns around to find Cassie with tears in her eyes.

N: Are you okay? What happened?

C: Not really! Adam said some really hurtful things to me when he was using the crystal skull to prevent me from using my dark magic

N: (runs his hand through his hair) What the fuck was that? What was he trying to do?

C: I think he just tried using the skull to seduce me

N: What? Was it working?

C: (annoyed) Ofcourse not I love Jake

N: Well lucky for Adam I found you, if it were Jake he would have literally killed Adam with his bare hands

C: (pleads) Nick please you can not tell Jake about this

N: What? You want to protect Adam?

C: No I am not protecting Adam, I am protecting Jake. I don't want him to be upset

N: I am not hiding anything from my brother

C: That would be a first. Look Nick you know Jake he does crazy things when he is upset, if he knew Adam tried to seduce me I think he would lose it

N: (huffs) You are right about that

C: Please! I promise I will tell him when we are away at Royce's place. We are suppose to leave in the next hour. I packed our bags we just need your stuff

N: Fine! But I don't think you should keep it from him, you do not want him to find out about it. Trust me Jake is not a very forgiving guy

C: (nods) How do we make sure Adam gets rid of the crystal skull. We can't trust him, I'd he is going with Faye of all people, we can trust her even less. We should have Melissa go she can keep those two under control

N: That is a really good idea Cassie

C: Please do not tell Melissa what happened here Nick

Nick huffs then calls Melissa right away trying to convince her to go with Adam. Without mentioning the stunt Adam just pulled Nick says he doesn't trust Adam will get rid of the crystal skull on his own. Melissa reluctantly agrees.

Faye is suppose to join them on the drive but because she failed one of her papers her mom, the principle is livid. She grounds Faye disallowing her to leave her room until she has rewritten the paper along with completing the make up assignment. Faye is frantically trying to finish her school work so she can join her friends in Santacruz.

Jake comes home to find Nick ready to leave, he is pleasantly surprised, usually he has to be after Nick like a dad before he does anything. Then he is even more surprised when he finds out that Cassie has packed his bag with hers and gotten the car all loaded up. Cassie runs over to Jake jumping on him as her legs wrap wround his waist, she hugs him tightly.

C: I missed you so much Jake

Jake kisses her on the lips but she makes it a peck moving her face to the crook of his neck to hid, he senses something is bothering her. He has a questioning face as he looks towards his brother hoping for some insight but Nick just shrugs his shoulders as he pushes his lower lips out indicating he has no idea.

J: Babe are you okay?

C: (whispers) Yeah just take me out of her Jake

J: Okay let me go to the loo, then we can leave

Before he leaves for the loo Jake grabs Cassie's wrist pulling her towards his chest then whispers in her ears

J: Thank you for packing my things sweetheart

Cassie smiles at him as he makes his way to the loo, leaving Nick with her in it he living room.

N: Cassie you need to relax

C: Why? Do I seem nervous

N: (arched eyebrow) You are joking rightL You seem guilty

C: I did not do anything. Anyway nothing happened, thank you Nick for coming when you did. If you had not Adam might have used the skull to use me

N: Don't mention it...I am serious do not mention it especially the part about me knowing when you tell Jake. He will never forgive me for hiding it from him

J: (suddenly enters) Hiding what?

N: Nothing much, okay fine you caught me

Cassie's face is bright red from the anger she feels as she suspects Nick is going to sell her out. Cassie and Melissa finished the Oreos last night when they had (puts his hands to gesture) "girl bonding time". That's what we were hiding

Jake walks over to Cassie putting his arm around her waist pushing her to his hard chest. He looks at Nick smiling then speaks

J: (laughs) You are so ridiculous Nick we will just get another bag

N: (fake laughs) You know me, Mr. Ridiculous

Jake senses Nick is hiding something from him too but he does not dwell on it. They makes thier way to the car but before Jake gets into the car he whispers into Cassie's ear as he lightly kisses her neck

J: I missed you so much babe

C: Me too

J: (licks her eye lobe) Are you still sore?

C: (puppy eyes pouty lips) No I am not, I can't wait to be with you again Jake

J: (cups her face in his hands) Good me too, I have been thinking about you all day

N: (annoyed) Can you two stop groping each other? Cassie I am sitting in front, there is more leg room up front and if you are up here in those shorts Jake won't be able to keep his eyes on the road. I do not want any accidents

The loving couple glare at him for a few seconds then realize Nick is probably right. Cassie gets into the back seat but she decides to taunt Nick

C: Well fine Nick you can sit in the front. I can feel his chest better from the back seat anyway

N: (rolls eyes) Oh god! You guys are so mushy it is disgusting

J: (teases) Don't be jealous, I will hug you too little bro

N: Get a room...preferably a sound proof room you guys

J: (laughs) I love you too bro

Both Jake and Cassie smile at Nick then he mutters under his breath.

N: This is going to be a long ride

 **So so what did you think? How do you like possessed Adam? Do you like the Nick and Cassie bond? I know some of you are waiting for the Faye finding out chapter which I have already written out. I needed to add a few more twists before we get to that but I promise it will be worth the wait. Leave your reviews lovely people.**


	11. Royce's Place

**Royce's Place**

 **This chapter is rated T but may contain sexual themes**

Once Cassie, Jake and Nick drive up to grandpa Royce's place they realize he is not there. He won't pick up his phone and they don't want to leave without getting some answers. Nick calls Melissa to find out if she has gone with Adam and Faye. He doesn't know she is already in the car with Adam when he calls her.

N: Hey babe have you left for Santacruz yet?

M: Hey Nick yeah we are on the way. Faye is grounded so she will join us later tonight or tomorrow morning

N: Wait you are alone with Adam?

M: Ummm yeah so? Is there a problem

N: Hmmmm...not a problem per say

M: Nick why are you being so strange?

N: (tense) Melissa just be careful with Adam he is not acting like himself

M: He seems perfectly normal to me

N: (chuckles) Okay listen to me very carefully...

Just then Melissa hears a girl in the background, she starts getting paranoid again.

M: Is there a girl with you?

N: (confused) Huh?

M: Who is the girl that I hear?

N: That isn't some girl it is Cassie

M: (angry) What? What the hell Nick?

N: Are you mad? (Huffs) Why the hell are you mad now?

M: You told me this was a guys trip, that it was just you Armstrong brothers going to your grandfathers house. But now you are tell me Cassie is with you

N: Are you mad because Cassie is here? I am confused

M: (grunts) Grrrrh! Yes because Jake who just started dating Cassie is comfortable enough to p take her to your grandfathers house but you won't take me even though we have been dating for almost a year

N: What are you talking about? Stop being so insecure and jealous Melissa, it is really unattractive

M: (screams) Fuck you Nick! You are an asshole who makes me feel insecure about myself. I am not jealous, I am just pissed that even your emotionally damaged brother would take his girlfriend but you won't take yours

Nick starts to explain why Melissa had to go with Adam but she slams her phone shut not wanting to hear anymore of his sorry excuses. Nick calls every few minutes hoping she will pick up then she does only because she wants him to stop calling her

M: (screaming into the phone) Jake can take his girlfriend but you won't take yours. Screw you Nick Armstrong you are an asshole. I am done with you treating me like garbage, I never want to see your face again

Adam who has been listening in on the entire conversation reaches out for Melissa's hand trying to comfort her now that she has tears rolling down her cheeks.

A: Mel don't be upset, Nick is a moron he does not realize how lucky he is

M: You are just saying that Adam

A: No I mean it Mel. If you were mine I would treat you like a princess

M: (smiles) Thanks for saying that Adam, it means a lot to me

A: (side smile) I will always be here for you, not matter what okay?

M: (squeezes his hand) Yeah okay. (smiles) That goes for me too

A: You know what we both deserve a break from the circle, all thier stupid drama. How about we just do some shots and party tonight?

M: (smirks) That is the best idea I have heard all day

Adam realizes it is getting very dark then he suggests staying overnight at a motel then ditching the crystal skull in the morning. Melissa agrees as she follows him to the bar that is along the same strip as the Motel.

A: So how many shots can you handle sweet Melissa?

M: I am not counting tonight if you're not

A: (smirks) Deal! I can live with that

They enter the bar while Adam flashes the bar tender his license and fake bar tender smirks telling Adam he will serve him the only condition is he nor the girl with him get trashed in the bar because that could mean trouble for everyone.

Adam gets them four shots of tequila and a rum and coke. Melissa decides to make the shots fun, in a flirty tone she bats her eyes telling him

M: Hey Adam lets make the next round body shots

A: (smirks) As the lady wishes...

Adam gets four more shots which Melissa takes after licking salt off his neck, chin and chest. Then she starts to get tipsy swaying her hips from side to side as she moves seductively to the beat of the music. Putting her finger out angling Adam to come closer and dance with her

A: Oh no this is trouble

M: Adam come dance with me it is my anti-Nick night remember?

A: Nick who?

M: (chuckles) I like your style Conant

Adam puts his hands around Melissa's waist holding her up as she struggles to stay upright in her stupor. She rests her head on Adams shoulder saying

M: This is really nice Adam. I feel so comfortable with you. I should listen to my dad, I should be with a nice guy like you not a bad boy like Nick

A: (smiles) I better get you back to our motel before you pass out or the bartender comes to kill me

M: Huh? Okay. Adam do you see gold? Do you taste it?

A: Come on Mel, you are so funny when you are drunk. Let's get you out of here.

Meanwhile over at Grandpa Royce house Nick is annoying that Melissa explodes all the time at him for no real reason. He thinks she is always a minute away from getting jealous or exploding on him. He cares for her deeply but does not understand where her deep rooted insecurities come from, she is smart, beautiful, kind, a bit gullible but a gem of a person overall.

N: I don't understand Mel, she makes me so mad sometimes

C: What happened now?

N: She heard you in the background then flipped out on me

J: Why?

N: Exactly! I have no idea why

C: Did you invite her?

N: (wide eyes at Cassie) No she had to give Adam company

C: (gasps) She is alone with Adam?

J: What is the big deal? Boy Scout will keep her safe, don't worry

N: Not sure about that

J: What does that mean?

N: Means I am not sure Adam has been acting strange lately

J: (scoffs) And you can actually tell the difference

C: Maybe it was not such a good idea to let Melissa go with Adam

N: Yeah I am beginning to think the same thing, should we go get her?

J: No fucking way! We just got here and we are not leaving till we get some answers from Royce

N: Jake you are an asshole

J: Well it is late we can't go all the way to Santacruz which is in the opposite direction

C: Jake calm down

N: What if it was Cassie alone with Adam? Would you care if it was cold, dark or late outside?

J: Not the same thing. (shouts) Don't you ever go there again Nick

Both Nick and Cassie are taken aback at Jake's forceful demeanor. Just the thought of Cassie being with Adam brings back painful memories of when he lost her to him after leaving town. He will never make that mistake again. Just as Cassie goes towards Jake to calm him down they hear the door open.

J: Grandpa Royce

R: Jake, Nick come here my boys

Royce embraces both his grandsons before walking towards Cassie slightly awkwardly to hug her, he is a tad uncomfortable but is happy to see Cassie all the same.

R: I am so happy to see all of you, but I am guessing this is not a social call

J: Not that we don't enjoy seeing you Grandpa but we need answers to the contents of the vile, the note you sent. How can we protect our circle from the witch hunters? From the Balcoin children?

R: Oh god are they here?

C: We don't know but I am hoping they are not

R: Well we are running out of time. But first are you kids hungry?

N: Starving

J: Me too

C: Yup

R: Okay then let's get you all something to eat. Jake can I borrow the lovely Cassie to help me in the kitchen please?

Cassie turns to Jake smiling, she is not sure why grandpa asked Jake for permission but she thinks it is cute

J: Err...yeah sure if she is up for it

C: Sure I am happy to help out

R: Okay Cassie lets get started, why don't you boys clean up and set the table

Nick smiles turning towards his older brother to gesture using two different bathrooms to freshen up. When Jake comes out he hears French Cafe music playing loudly in the kitchen. He walks over to see Royce with an apron dancing as he stirs the meat sauce he just made while Cassie also in an apron is cutting avocados. He puts her knife down and puts his hand out for her to dance with him. She giggles he is no longer the eccentric grandfather but rather a sweet old man who is enjoying his time with his grandsons and Cassie.

Jake feels his heart pull, at first he thinks it might be a tightened muscle but he is so overwhelmed with happiness as watching the two of them dance he can't help but admire Cassie. He feels like the luckiest guy to have her. In his smiling daze Royce notices him standing at the entrance of the kitchen, then he says

R: Come join us Jake. Cassie here is a delight

He hands over her hand to Jake as he grabs her pulling her closer towards his body dipping down to kiss her forehead as he sways her hips to the music. Nick finishes setting the table then he goes to see what all the laughing is, he too feels happy seeing his grandpa enjoying cooking dinner. However what makes Nick especially happy is watching Jake with a giggling love struck Cassie who looks totally smitten with his brother.

They make their way to the dinning table to eat turkey tacos as Royce educates them on what the vial is for. They listen as Royce teaches them several spells to protect themselves and thier circle from the witch hunters and the Balcoin children. After dinner Jake and Nick clean up while Cassie gets ready for bed.

Nick enjoys spending time with his brother and grandpa but he misses Melissa. He sends her a text

N: Mel I don't want to fight. I love you I am sorry

She doesn't answer his text because her phone is burried in her purse. Seeing as how Jake is in a good mood he tells him

N: Jake I am worried about Melissa can we try to go over tomorrow?

J: (huffs) Fine

Just as Jake is making his way towards the room he intends to share with Cassie Royce says

R: And just where do you think you are going Jake?

J: In my room

R: Isn't Cassie sleeping there?

J: Yeah I am sleeping with her

Cassie walks out in pajamas and a tshirt.

R: I thought maybe you could sleep the same room as Nick, give Cassie some privacy

J: What? No way she is my girlfriend she sleeps with me

Cassie is bright red as she is embarrassed trying to back away from the situation. Then Royce asks her

R: Cassie I am an old fashioned guy, I know you kids think I am crazy but do you want Jake to sleep with Nick or in your room? Ladies choice

C: Eerrr...

Jake creases his eyebrows looking at Cassie, she better not try to impress his grandfather by sticking him in the same room as Nick. Jake knows if she does he will sneak out at night to ravage her. After carefully thinking about how to best ease the situation Cassie speaks

C: I think it is safer for Jake to stay in my room. With all the bad dreams I have I don't want to wake anyone up in the middle of the night. (looks loving at him) Jake knows how to calm me down

Jake smirks at her knowing she is making up having nightmares so he can stay with her. Nick smirks too knowing she just made up some non-sense.

R: Well it's the ladies choice. But Jake I don't want any funny business you hear me?

J: (red with rage) Oh god how embarrassing

N: (burst out laughing) Funny business seriously grandpa no one calls it that anymore

R: Off to bed Nick. Jake, Cassie off to bed for you two

Jake nods then follows Cassie into the room locking the door behind him. He finally gets to do what he has been thinking of doing since they drove up here, push her on the bed then make love to her. As he grabs her kissing her passionately she moans lightly into his mouth.

C: (moans) Jake...we have to be quiet

J: I am not the screamer here

C: (smacks his arm then giggles) No funny business Mr. Armstrong

J: Yeah right you say that now babe but once I get you out of those clothes you will be begging me to take you

C: (cheeky) Oh really?

J: You know it

C: (more cheeky) Prove it

Jake proceeds to strip Cassie off all her clothing which gets him hard as a rock before getting himself naked then quickly positioning himself between her legs. Just as he gets ready to penetrate her he whispers in his ears

J: I love you Cas

C: (moans) Love you too Jake

Once he pushes all the way inside her they start a slow steady pace making sure she feels every inch of his long thick cock penetrating her core. He kisses her the whole time while staring into her eyes which are filled with so much love for him. They make sweet love treasuring each other's bodies till they are fully satiated then they fall asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Faye drives over to the Motel Melissa texted her in her drunken state saying things like

M: Where you at bitaach? Meet us at this address

Faye finally shows up hoping to join them on their journey too but when she knocks on the door she doesn't get an answer. Seeing one of the housekeepers down the hall she runs over begging them to unlock her room door claiming she accidentally left her keys inside. Once she steps in she gasps at the sight.

F: (shocked and disgusted) Oh my Lord! This is not happening. Melissa oh god with Adam?

A sleepy head Melissa looks around the room to see Faye standing by the door gaping at her very naked body covered only by a thin bedsheet is tangled with Adam's. Once she realizes that she is not dreaming she says.

M: Oh fuck!

 **Ok lovely readers who saw that coming? What do you think will happen next? Give me your opinions, comments, suggestions. I love reading them**


	12. Author's Note

Hello my lovely readers this is a quick update since me closing out this story.

I had mentioned in my last note that I have started to write my own original fanfiction. If you like my work it would mean the world to me if you would read, review, vote, comment and give my new story a chance.

This is the link to my story I have put '0' in a few places but please paste this link, remove the '0's to get to my new story.

http0s:/0/0www0.0wattpad0.0com0/myworks/67121439-after-work-drinks

Also for all you Jake and Cassie fans that can not get enough I am posting a series of one shots about thier life together after this story, it will be called Jake and Cassie - Ever After.

Life is short enjoy!

SG


	13. Twisted

**Twisted**

 **This chapter is rated T for content. Brace yourself things are going to get heated**

The next day they leave back home Melissa is ignoring all of Nicks text. Then Faye shows up at the Armstrong resident ready to surprise Jake. She is horny, she's missed him and wants to have sex with him. Without saying a word she sneakily tip-toes up his staircase, as she slowly opens the door she hears the water running in the bathroom. She smirks starting to unbutton her shirt as she quietly walks into the bathroom.

Cassie is sound asleep covered in blankets still in bed while Jake is about to get the fright of his life. Faye starts to strip before getting in the shower with Jake. Jake is scrubbing his hair and has soapy eyes so he can't see that Faye has jumped into the shower. She starts to hug him from behind, he smiles at first then realizing Cassie is not that tall as the person pressing their entire naked body on him, he turns around and shouts in shock.

J: Faye what the fuck are you doing?

Faye jumps put of the shower all embrassed, she starts wiping herself with a towel then starts to put her clothes back on while Jake rinses and wraps a towel around his waist.

J: What the fuck Faye? You can't just startle me like that

F: Why the hell are you so jumpy? You use to love me surprising you

J: We need to talk Faye

F: What? You love when I am aggressive all ready to use your body

Cassie wakes up with all the noise. She is groggy still in bed but she hears Jake talking to someone. She wakes up starting to walk towards the bathroom in his t-shirt as he continues to argue with Faye.

C: Jake?

F: Did you hear that noise?

J: Faye I really need to tell you something

Faye puts a finger on her lips imolying 'shhush be quiet' to Jake as she turns the bathroom door knob and sees Cassie rubbing her eyes in front of her wearing nothing but Jake's long tshirt that fits like a dress on her. Faye realizes what she has walked into then in an angry tone she looks at Jake

F: What the hell Jake? You are sleeping with Cassie the home wrecking evil bitch?

Cassie is startled by Faye's presence in addition to her tone then Jake moves towards Cassie placing his freshly showered body between the girls. He stands protectively shielding Cassie's body from Faye's darting eyes

J: Faye stop! You will never speak that way to Cassie again. (deep breath) Now let me explain

F: No need to explain asshole. Just tell me one thing were you sleeping with her while you were sleeping with me

C: (shocked) What? When was he sleeping with you Faye?

F: Oh princess don't you know? When you got close to Adam, Jake needed someone so he called me...(taunting) to make it all better for him. Ofcourse I made it all much better time and time again

J: Faye that was a while ago we haven't seen each other a lot since then

F: Yeah I guess now that you got your dark princess in your bed you don't need me anymore

C: (glassy eyes) You are such a bitch Faye

F: Look who is talking? You home wrecking whore. Can you seriously keep your legs to yourself? You ruin everything

J: (angry) Faye get the fuck out of my house. Don't you ever speak that way about my girlfriend again

F: Girlfriend? I though you don't do girlfriends? Just friends with benefits

J: (cold tone) That was before Cassie (cruel tone) but now I have someone who is worthy of my time and my complete attention. I am proud to call her my girlfriend

Faye has tears streaming down her eyes as she realizes Cassie has everything she ever wanted, stronger magic, dark magic and most importantly Jake's completely smitten undivided attention. Before she runs out of the room she yells at them

F: I hope you both are happy. You have ruined everything for everyone else. I hope you have tons of blonde selfish kids like yourselves. I hate you both

As Faye is running out of the house she runs right into Nick, he sees her shaking, sobbing, completely breaking down and he puts his arm around to comforts her.

F: Nick please get me out of here NOW!

N: What happened?

F: Just drive I'll tell you. Did you know Cassie has been hooking up with Jake?

N: (hand around his neck) Eh yeah kind of?

F: What? Why didn't you tell me

N: It was not my place to tell you Faye

F: How long has this been going on?

N: Do you really want to know?

F: (wiping away her tears) YES!

N: Since after John died

F: What? Aaargggh! So that's why Jake wasn't replying to my texts. That bitch she gets everything

Nick starts up the car then they both go for a drive to the lake that formed the crystal skull. Nick is comforting Faye when she kisses him

N: Faye what are you doing?

F: Oh please Nick as if you haven't fantasized about fucking me a million times

N: Millions might be a bit much Faye

F: Whatever! Life sucks, love sucks...I hate everything, can we just do it already? I know you want to.

N: Faye! I am with Melissa I couldn't do that to her

F: (drunken slurring) Funny she does not feel the same way about you

N: Yes she does

F: Eer...(rolling eyes) NO she does not

N: What are you saying?

F: She fucked Adam in Santacruz

N: (angry) What did you say?

F: You heard me

N: You are really sick you know that Faye?

F: Don't believe me? Go ask her yourself

Nick drops Faye off at her place, she invites him in stating her mom won't be back for hours but Nick ignore her. With a determined look to get to the bottom on Faye's serious accusation he then goes to Melissa's house. Lester opened the door

N: Hi Ms. Glazer could I speak with Melissa?

L: Okay she's in her room, make it quick

He walks in to see Melissa propped on her bed looking nervous, she is completely shocked to see Nick in her house. He doesn't want to beat a round the bush so he point blank asks her

N: Why have you been avoiding me?

M: (nervously fidgeting) Eer...I am not..

N: Drop the act Melissa you are not fooling anyone

M: Err...what are you talking about? I am not trying to fool anyone

N: Melissa tell me it isn't true

M: What are you talking about? Nick?

N: Did you fuck Adam?

M: (guilty) Who told you? Was it Faye?

N: So it is true? You did!

Melissa starts crying...begging Nick to stay. He is raging inside while his face is stone cold, then with a callous expression he tells her

N: Don't ever call me again

M: Nick please, I love you

N: I don't want to see your face anymore Melissa. You are dead to me

M: Stop being so cruel

N: Oh baby I have been peachy nice this far...you haven't seen cruel yet... oh but you will

Melissa falls to the floor as his threat sinks in, she shutters at his words fearful while

the hard slam of the front door is the only sound that breaks her shaking.

 **What do you think will happen next? Was Faye a super bitch or what? How are you feeling about what Nick is going through? What about Melissa?**


End file.
